Naruto!-A Trip to the Past to Stop the 4th Shinobi World War!
by Minata Namikaze
Summary: Sakura Haruno and Namine Uzumaki (OC) both are tasked with the mission to go back to when the Fourth Hokage and Kushina Uzumaki are still kids to try and stop the Fourth Shinobi World War from happening. However, Namine never thought that she had to deal with a young Fourth falling for her instead of Kushina or that she falls for him as well. What's a young Uzumaki and Senju to do?
1. 1: Prologue!

**_1: Prologue!_**

 ** _ **Minata Namikaze**_** ** _ **:**_** ** _ **So,**_** ** _ **I've**_** ** _ **decided to try doing**_** ** _ **the usual**_** ** _ **Naruto**_** ** _ **time travel**_** ** _ **story that you read on the site,**_** ** _ **but with some of my twist like who Minato falls for**_** ** _ **.**_** **_**Anyways, ONTO THE DISCLAIMER!**_**

 ** _ **Namine Uzumaki**_** ** _ **:**_** ** _ **Minata Namikaze**_** ** _ **doesn't own**_** ** _ **Naruto**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if she did then**_** ** _ **cause if she did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-sh**_** ** _ **ippuden**_** ** _ **and Naruto**_** ** _ **would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality**_** **_**and knows about seals and how to use to them**_** ** _ **.**_** ** _ **She, however, does own**_** ** _ **yours truly,**_** ** _ **Namine Uzumaki,**_** ** _ **Arata Masato, and Hiro Mamoru along with the Masato and Mamoru Clans plus the Kyoufugan**_** ** _ **.**_**

 ** _ **Minata Namikaze**_** ** _ **:**_** ** _ **Thank you, for your help**_** ** _ **Namine**_** ** _ **.**_**

 ** _ **Namine Uzumaki**_** ** _ **: *Shrug***_** ** _ **No problem. Though I still can't believe you made name so close to my Father's.**_**

 ** _ **Minata Namikaze**_** _ _ **: ***__ _ _ **Giggles* I did that for kicks and giggles.**__

 ** _ **Namine Uzumaki**_** ** _ **: *Sighs* Don't I know it. *Looks at the readers with a smile* Remember to Read and Review to let Hisoka know what you think.**_**

 ** _ **Minata Namikaze**_** ** _ **: Also if don't like the twist I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave review that's a flame or I will block you.**_**

 ** _ **Both females: Ja ne!**_**

…My Line…

Namine Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno both former members of ANBU Black Obs turned Jonins of Konohagakure no Sato walked through the halls of the Shinobi Alliance HQ towards the room where the Kages meet while handing out assessments to their troupes. It's been a year since the Fourth Great Ninja World War started all because of some mad man's need for World Domination.

Namine had the usual color hair of the Uzumaki Clan with the large chakra stores as well, however, unlike others of the clan her hair was an untamable crimson red that falls to her upper thigh instead of straight crimson red. She has took to wearing an elbow length turtle neck slightly mid-drift black shirt with the Uzumaki clan crest on the back under a green Jonin/Chunin vest that she left opened though she took to wear knee length dark blue cargo pants instead of the ankle ninja pants. The young red head even took to wearing a pair 3" heel black feminine sandles because she looks up to Tsunade Senju and around her forehead was a Konohagakure protector on a dark blue cloth. To complete the look was a locket in the shape of a crimson red Uzumaki spiral hanging from a golden chain around her neck.

Sakura has changed that much since their Genin days expect that she had a bit of a bigger chest while also keeping her pink hair at shoulder length and wearing the Jonin and Chunin uniform of Konohagakure. It didn't take the two long to came to a stop in front of the door and knocked. It wasn't long till their heard a voice telling them to come in to which they did as told.

...My Line...

Once inside the room, Namine had frozen, but not because of the fact that First, Fourth, and Third Hokages were standing in the room, but at the sight of a man who stood at a good height of 5' 11 1/2" with untamable untamable white hair wearing a face plate with Konohagakure symbol on it. He turned his sharp pale red eyes onto her and Sakura. Though they could tell that he wasn't truly alive because of the black part of his eyes. He was the Second Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato; Tobirama Senju.

"Awe, you two are here," the Fourth said as he smiled at them. "Good." He looked at the young girl standing next to Sakura who had the same crimson red hair as his own wife, but it looked like it was fighting to be straight. "I know young Sakura, but you, I afraid I never got to meet."

"I'm Namine Uzumaki, Lord Fourth," she told him as she gave a bow of her head.

"An Uzumaki," he perked up in interest along with the First. "Who are your parents?"

"Arashi Uzumaki and Sayo Uzumaki nee Senju," Namine answered before letting out a sigh. "Both KIA about two months ago."

"SENJU!" the First, Fourth, and Second Hokages yelled in shock.

This made the Fifth and Third Hokages laugh a bit before they smiled at them.

"Is there a reason why we are here Lady Tsunade?" Sakura asked.

"Yes there is," the Fifth Hokage answered with a sigh before turning serious. "As you two know, we're losing this war. So Minato has come up with a way to either stop the war from happening or make sure that Madara Uchiha loses the use of the Reanimation Jutsu."

Namine's eyes narrowed making her look like a crimson red haired female version of the Second Hokage.

"What are you getting at, Itoko (Cousin)?" she asked with suspension in her tone.

'Itoko?' the Second thought as he looked at the red head. 'That means cousin.' He then shared a look with his Brother who nodded before he looked back at the girl. 'Could she be…'

"Listen, Namine-chan," Tsunade sighed as she looked her young cousin in the eyes. "What we need you and Sakura to do is go back to the time of when Minato and Kushina were children just before the Third Shinobi World War to stop Obito from joining up with Madara along with every thing else."

Namine could only stared at her cousin in shock and annoyance.

"Are you all insane!?" she asked as she started to show the temper that she got from her Uzumaki in heritage. "Don't you all know how dangerous Time Travel is? And not only that, but it takes the chakra of two Jinchuurikis." By this time her eyes were a blazing sea green color. "And if you think for one Kami-sama fucking damn minute that I'm going to let the Uzumaki Clan's Heir help with powering the seal then you all can fucking think again!" Her eyes narrowed more as by now all the Kages were backing away from her though Sakura wasn't looking to happy wither and was adding her own KI to Namine's. "HOW THE HELL...DID YOU THINK THAT TIME TRAVELING IS A GOOD IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Namine then turned her anger onto the Fourth Hokage. "FOR CRYING OUT LOUD LORD FOURTH, IT CAN KILL NARUTO!"

"I know that Namine-san," the Fourth sighed. "But, there's no other choice. We thought of everything, but nothing we come up with would work. I don't want to use the seal, but there are no other way."

Namine turned her sea green orbs onto the First and Second Hokages.

"And I bet that you two agree with him, huh?" she asked. "Sosofu-sama, Idiana Ooji-sama (Great Grandfather, Great Granduncle?"

The Second Hokage let out a sigh as he stepped forward to stand slightly in front of her with his Brother joining him.

"I thought as much," he said as his pale red orbs meet the eyes of his Great Granddaughter. "So Kaida-chan ended up pregnant, huh?"

"Yes," was the red head's answer.

Sakura looked back and forth between the two of them before her own green orbs rested on her old Genin teammate.

"That's explains how you can pull water from the air even in the desert," she breathed.

Tobirama raised an eyebrow as he looked at the young red head in front of him.

"Is that true?" he asked her.

"Hai, Sosofu-sama," she answered with a nodded. "I have a high affinity for water as a primary and I have an affinity for lighting as secondary."

"Hmm," the First hummed. "Your high affinity for water must be a Kekkei Genkai if your Great Granddaughter has it."

The Second crossed his arms over his chest in thought before looking at his Brother.

"You might be right," he agreed. "But, if that's true then wouldn't your Wood Style have settled by now as well?"

The First just shrugged his shoulders to single that he didn't know. Namine looked between the two Hokages in front of her as she thought about it.

"Well, I know my Grandfather and Mother didn't have the high affinity for water," Namine spoke up making them all look at her as Tsunade smiled. "Maybe it takes three generations for it show." Namine then shrugged her shoulders. "Though seeing as Tsunade-itoko is past child barring years, we'll never know if that theory is true or not."

All the other Kages stared at the red head with something a keen to shock while Sakura giggled along with Tsunade.

"How did you figure that theory out?" Minato asked being the first to snap out of his stupor.

A pair of sea green orbs meet his blue orbs as the red head kept her face stoic.

"It's simple if you think about it," she answered. "When my Mother had me see what my chakra affinity was back when I was about 9 years of age. I showed to have had the high affinity for water like Sosofu-sama and she was surprised." Namine just shrugged her shoulders. "She then told me that her Father and her didn't show signs of having it."

An auburn haired woman wearing a blue battle dress smirked.

"That's sounds like a good theory," she stated before looking at Tsunade. "You have an amazing young cousin and kunioshi, Tsunade-dono."

"Thank you, Mei-dono," the Fifth Hokage thanked. "Her intellect almost rivals the Fourth's own."

Tobirama couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he felt pride in his Great Granddaughter.

"We should get back to the main topic," Minato informed them.

The Kages all nodded before looking back at the two girls who were standing at attention.

"Can Sakura and I talk about the idea?" Namine asked with a sigh.

Minato nodded his head while the others all smiled.

"Of course you can, but please don't take to long to decided, Namine-san," the Fourth told her.

The two young Jonins then turned around and walked out of the room hopping to speak with the others about the Kages idea.

...My Line...

Sakura looked at her former Genin Teammate as they walked through the halls of HQ after the meeting.

"What do you think of this idea?" she asked the red head.

Namine looked at the pink head before looking back ahead as she let out a sigh.

"I think it's stupid, reckless, and down right suicidal," was the female Uzumaki's answer as Sakura nodded her head in agreement. "But..." The Haruno's green orbs widen as she looked at red head. "It just might be the only way to stop this war." Two pairs of green eyes looked at each other. "We are losing this war, Sakura. You and I both know that, however, let's see what the others think before really decide."

Sakura nodded her head before the two looked back ahead. Thinking about the first day she meet Namine when her parents and her moved to the village and through the academy to their Genin days.

They hated each other from day one so the two had started out as enemies because Sakura felt threaten by the red head in her quest to win the last Uchiha's heart while Namine didn't like the way the pink haired girl treated her Clan's future Head. But, after the Uchiha left the village and after Sakura finish her training under Tsunade Senju, the two of them become close to the point that no one would see one without the other. It took Sakura dating Rock Lee to get people to stop thinking that the two were dating each other much to their parents amusement as they knew that the two have been close like Sisters.

The two joined ANBU together and where teamed up as partners cause they worked well together. And since the war started between the Hidden Villages and what was left of Akatsuki, the two returned to the Jonin ranks, doing missions for the ANBU every now and then, but this new mission, made Sakura wonder if Namine was going to see that the Cons out weighs the Pros.

...My Line...

The Konoha 13 along with a dark skinned man with eight swords on his back all sat around in the Team 7's old training grounds listening to the two former female teammates of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha talking about the idea that the all the Kages and Lords agreed on.

"While I don't like the fact that Naruto and Kirabi are pretty much putting their lives in danger to power up this seal, I still think that the Pros out weighs the Cons," Ino Yamanaka stated.

"I agree with Ino," Naruto Uzumaki agreed which had Namine looking at him in shock. "Namine-chan, I know that you worried about what well happen, but we're losing this war..."

"And this just might be the only way to either make sure that we have a chance to make sure that we have more help or to stop it from happening," Kirabi agreed as he for once wasn't rapping.

The others all looked each other before letting out sighs and turning to the two in front of them.

"I think I speak for the rest of us when I say that we agree with Ino, Naruto, and Kirabi," Shikamaru Nara sighed. "How troublesome."

This had the desire effect of making his friends laugh in amusement.

"Same old Shika," cackled Naruto before he turned serious. "I talked to my Dad about the idea before you two came to tell us and...well…I told him I'll help power the seal if and only IF you two agree to it." Both Sakura and Namine looked at each other before letting out sighs. "We can't make the decision for you two."

"We know Naruto," Sakura told him with a smile. "We just wanted your guys' opinion on it that's all."

Naruto returned the smile before he looked at his follow Uzumaki and his former crush.

"Dad told me that in case you two did decide go through with the idea to tell you two to not be afraid of falling in love," he told them as he stood up along with all the others. "After all if there are two people who deserve happiness and love it's you two."

Sakura looked at her boyfriend of two years with a sad look.

"Lee?"

"It's alright Sakura," Rock Lee told her. "I know that this is a one way trip." He pulled her into a hug. "I well forever enjoy our time together and only wish that it had been longer."

Once the two pull apart, Sakura and Namine let out a sigh before the Uzumaki looked over her shoulders towards the trees.

"Sosofu-sama, Idiana Ooji-sama, you two can come out!" she called out. "I can sense your Chakra from a mile away!"

The others all watched as the First and Second Hokages walked out of the trees and over to their group.

"Ha, she even has your sensory ability as well," the First laughed.

Tobirama didn't say a word as he looked at his Great Granddaughter with a proud look in his eyes.

"Have you two decided?" he asked.

Both Sakura and Namine looked at each other once more before turning to two out of three of the Founders of Konohagakure.

"Yes Sosofu-sama," the red head answered as she stepped forward. "We..." She looked back at Sakura once more before meeting his eyes again. "We agree to use the seal if it means we can put a stop to this war."

The white haired Senju nodded his head once before turning around to head back to HQ.

"Then come with us," he told them. "Gureto Magomusume (Great Granddaughter), Haruno-san, Uzumaki-san, Kirabi-san."

All four mentioned moved to follow the Senju brothers while their friends all silent wished them luck as they watch them leave.

...My Line...

All the Kages and four Leaf Ninjas stood in the Six Kages Office where Minato along with the help of Mei were were setting the seal on the ground as Namine gave input on what the seal needs. The red head stood a bit away from them leaning against with her crossed over her chest with her face sat into an emotionless mask that she perfected from her years in the Leaf's ANBU.

"Still don't like the idea," the Second Hokage asked as he walked up to her.

The female Uzumaki looked over at him before looking back at the two Kages as they worked.

"No, I don't," was her answer. "But, even though I think it's a bad idea, I still know that this might be the only way to stop Madara Uchiha."

Tobirama just nodded his head as he, too, watched as the seal was prepared while the two remaining Jinchuurikis got ready to power up the seal along with their bijuu. The red head Uzumaki moved off the wall when it looked like that the seal was finished to stand next to Sakura.

"Alright," Minato sighed as he stood up and moved away with Mei allowing Naruto and Kirabi to take their places. "Now..." The Fourth turned around to face the two girls. "All you have to do is stand in the middle of the seal." The two nodded their heads. "Just to let you know that you'll end up as 6-year-olds again."

This got a groan from the girls making the two women there to laugh while the men just shocked their heads.

"Also, you two well need these," Tsunade stated as she walked forward and handed over two scrolls that were sealed with two symbols: a white spiral and an emerald green leaf. "Give the one with the spiral to the Uzukage which is where we're standing you two to first."

"Why?" Sakura asked confused.

"Because of me, right?" asked Namine she thought about. "It's because I look to much like an Uzumaki and I carry the name as well."

"Your right," Mei nodded her head. "Now inside the two scrolls explains about what happens in the future for them with the six Kages and Lords signature and seal. Got it?"

Both girls nodded their heads in understanding as Namine took the two scrolls.

"Also, just to let you know," the Raikage, A stepped up. "You'll be going back to just before Kushina Uzumaki is taken to Konohagakure to become the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune."

This had Sakura raising an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"That's true then how are we to..." she started.

Tsunade held up a hand to stop her from continue.

"Do not worry," she told her former student. "The Uzukage well no doubt want Kushina to at least have friends with her while a foreign village." The red head nodded her head in understanding before the two stepped into the middle of the seal. "Good luck you two."

"We won't let you down Lady Tsunade," Sakura told her.

Namine just remained quiet, but her eyes met her Great Grandfather's own before both girls vanished as Naruto and Kirabi fall over spent of Chakra and near death's door.

...My Line…

Two shinobis wearing a headband with a spiral on the metal plate stopped their journey home when they noticed a light off to the side not that fare from them. So with a glance at each other, the two took off where the light had been. When reaching the place what they saw had then looking surprised. Laying on the ground unconscious was two young girls about the age of 6. One was a red head and the other had pink hair of all things, but it was the crimson red spiral locket around the red head's neck that got their attention.

"Okami what should we do?" one of the shinobi asked as she looked to her partner.

Okami Senju looked to the red haired female next to him as the wind blew through his untamable silver white hair. With a sigh, he turned back to the two girls.

"I guess we take them back to the village with us," he answered. "After all we can't leave them out here. Their just children."

So without another word, the two Ninjas picked up the girls and took off to head back to their village for some rest.


	2. 2: Meet Young Minato Namikaze!

**_2:_ _Meet Young Minato Namikaze_ _!_**

 _ _ **Disclaimer: I**__ ** _ **don't own**_** ** _ **Naruto**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then**_** ** _ **cause if**_** ** _ **I**_** ** _ **did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-sh**_** ** _ **ippuden**_** ** _ **and Naruto**_** ** _ **would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality**_** **_**and knows about seals and how to use to them**_** ** _ **.**_** ** _ **I, however, do own**_** ** _ **Namine Uzumaki,**_** ** _ **Arata Masato, and Hiro Mamoru along with the Masato and Mamoru Clans plus the Kyoufugan**_** ** _ **.**_**

...My Line...

The sun raising when a pair of sea green colored eyes opened up for the first time in two days. Namine Uzumaki let out a groan as she sat up before she took in her surroundings. She was in a white room and in what looked a bed so her guess was that she was in a hospital bed. Looking to her right, she noticed a head of pink hair of Sakura who was just now waking up.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" the red head asked.

"Hai," the pinkett answered as she too sat up. "What about you, Namine?"

The red head looked down at her child like hands with a thoughtful look.

"Like I just went toe to toe with the Kyuubi and lived to tell about it," was her answer which had Sakura giggling.

"I see," she giggled before the door to their room opened up and revealed an older woman with fading crimson red hair in a burnt orange and white robs.

The woman smiled at the two girls kindly though they could tell that she was bit suspicious of them.

"I see that you two are awake," the woman spoke up. "That's good."

Sakura gave a shy smile at the woman.

"If you don't mind ma'am, but can you tell us how long we have been out cold?" the pinkett asked.

"I don't mind at all," the elder woman answered. "And you both have been out for two whole days."

She watched as the two young girls looked at each other as if they were having a silent conversation with each other. The young red head looked at her with a unique pair of eyes.

"Oh, we see," Namine sighed.

"Well, I think we should introduce ourselves. I'm Kaida Uzumaki, the Third Uzukage of the Hidden Whirlpool Village. Now I would like to ask who you two are?"

The two girls once again looked at each other before looking back the woman though the red head glanced over to where her hip pouch was sitting.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Lady Uzukage," her companion and friend answered.

Kaida was a bit surprise at how polite the pink haired girl was, but turned her attention to the red head who looked to much like an Uzumaki.

"And you young one?" she asked. "Though if I didn't know any better I would say that your last name was Uzumaki from how much you look like one."

The red head smiled a small sad smile at that before looking down at her hands.

"That's because my last name is Uzumaki, Lady Uzukage," Namine informed as she looked up to the woman's wide dark blue eyes. "My name is Namine Uzumaki." She then nodded towards her hip pouch. "And inside my pouch is a scroll address to the Uzukage of the Whirlpool Village."

The Uzukage walked over to the pouch, picked it up, opened it, and pulled out a scroll with the Uzumaki crest on it. Looking up at the two girls who were both watching her, she opened the scroll after breaking the seal and started to read though her eyes did widen a bit more.

 _ _Dear Uzukage-dono,__

 _ _Your not doubt wondering how there can be an Uzumaki child that wasn't born in Whirlpool, huh? Well, that's easy to answer as young Namine Uzumaki is not of your time._ _Now I bet that you wondering who it's possible_ _for her and her companion to_ _be in the_ _pa_ _st, right?_ _Well, a_ _bout two years ago, Future time, a Fourth Shinobi World War started between the Hidden Villages and an organization called Akatsuki plus Madara Uchiha. For a year it looked like we were winning the war what with young Namine and Naruto Uzumaki's sealing prowess._ _Naruto Uzumaki is_ _also_ _the son of Kushina Uzumaki and_ _he's ends up becoming_ _the third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.__

 _ _After another year past, we started to loss the War and thus become desperate for a solution. So it was Minato Namikaze's, who is our former Fourth Hokage, idea to make a Time Travel seal to send two of our Shinobis back in time to see what they can do about stopping the war from happening. Your doubt wondering how Minato could be a former Hokage, right? Well, you may have heard of Tobirama Senju's Reanimation Jutsu no doubt. While one of our Shinobis by the name of Sasuke Uchiha revived the Four Hokages of Konohagakure with it.__

 _ _The Lords and the other 5 Kages agreed that the Time Seal was the only way to protect and save the Future so two Shinobis were chosen. Th_ _ey_ _were Namine Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno come it. You see, b_ _oth Namine Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno were one of my most trusted ANBU Black Ops members._ _The two of them are former Genin Teammates and ANBU partners so they know_ _how_ _to work together better then anyone else. Plus Namine would have a better time of blinding in with her Uzumaki as well as Senju Heritage. Now I'm going to give you a bit of info on Namine_ _and Sakura_ _.__

 _ _Namine Uzumaki was born to Arashi Uzumaki and Sayo Uzumaki nee Senju on__ _ _April 20__ _ _in Hi no Kuni__ _ _just outside of__ _ _Konohagakure no Sato. And yes, she's Tobirama's and your own Great Granddaughter. Namine has also inherited the Second Hokage's high affinity to the water elemental thus making many think it's a Kekkei Genkai that hadn't settled to Namine was born. Also like all Uzumakis, her main prowess resides in the sealing arts, but not in kenjutsu I am afraid though she's not a bad archer.__ __As for Namine's companion, Sakura Haruno.__

 _ _Young Sakura was born to Kiz__ _ _ashi__ _ _and Meb__ _ _u__ _ _ki Haruno on__ _ _March 28 in Konohagakure no Sato. After her three Teammates went off to train under different people, I took Haruno under my wing and trained her in Medical Ninjutsu. She excels in the field of medicine and healing and is close to surpassing me.__

 _ _Now the reason why the two were sent back a month before Kushina Uzumaki is to go to Konohagakure to take over being the Jinchuuriki of Kyuubi for Lady Mito Senju is because it would be more believable if they claim to be from Whirlpool as well especially for young Namine. And this well as provide Kushina with some friends and a family member as well.__

 _ _Tsunade Senju, the Fifth Hokage__

 _ _Mei Terumi, the Fifth Mizukage__

 _ _Sabuku no Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage__

 _ _A, the Fourth R_ _a_ _ikage__

 _ _Oonaki of the Scales, the Third Tsuchikage__

 _ _Katsu Okami, the Fourth Yorukage__

It then went on to show the signature of the 6 Lords and their seals proving the claim and everything.

"Well, looks like we have a lot of work to do girls," Kaida told them as she smiled. "We're going to need to get you two establish here in the Village and in Uzu no Kuni." The two girls just looked at her. "Then we have a month to get you two use to the costumes of the country and everything before you company Kushina Uzumaki, the clan's heiress to Konohagakure no Sato."

Sakura smiled at this while Namine's face just remained blank.

"That'll be great," the pinkette told her.

The Uzukage smiled at the two girls before heading back towards the door.

"Then I think you two should get some rest because there's a lot of work to do tomorrow."

With that day, Kaida walked out of the room leaving the two former Konohagakure Jonins turned 6-year-old kids to themselves.

...My Line...

It didn't take long for the month to past by quickly and in that time frame both Sakura and Namine managed to befriend Kushina and the three girls were inseparable. It was also during this time that Sakura and Namine got reacquainted with their skills and child like bodies though they both came close to tears when they remembered that they had to go through puberty again to their horror. They also learned what they needed to know about Whirlpool in case some one asked them about it and Namine learned more about her Uzumaki Heritage from her Great Grandmother.

Kushina took the fact that her two new friends were from the future and as well as being actually 17 for Namine and having just turned 18 for Sakura before they used the seal. She didn't ask to many question about why they used a Time Travel Seal, but she did ask about their skills and Jutsus that they've learned. Though finding out that your fellow red head was the Great Granddaughter of the Second Hokage and the Third Uzukage had thrown Kushina for a lop, but she didn't care as her new friends would go with her to the Leaf Village to better protect her.

...My Line...

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, didn't know what to think when the Uzukage informed him that Kushina Uzumaki, the Heiress to Whirlpool's founding clan, was going to becoming to Konoha with two other young girls. Of course, he thought it was a good idea for young Kushina to have friends from her homeland here with her so she doesn't feel home sick.

What the Third Hokage didn't expect however was there to be a red head female version of the Second Hokage complete with two red markings on each of her cheeks. Once the ANBU Black Ops had took Kushina to see Lady Mito, the Third Hokage lead the other two girls towards the Hokage Tower though he did look at them from the corner of his eyes.

The young red haired girl was wearing an elbow sleeved length dark blue shirt with what looked white ocean wave like patterns along the bottom of it and she also wore an ocean blue vest over it with what appeared to be fur around the collar, knee length gray cargo shorts, and black ninja shoes completed her look. Though around her neck, he saw a crimson red spiral locket that was hanging from a golden chain.

The way the vest was made, the girl's markings, and the way she held herself reminded him to much of his late sensei. So he turned his attention to the pink haired girl that was standing next to the red head. She looked like she was wearing a knee length midnight blue battle kimono with a dark green obi to hold it together and a pair of black ninja shoes to complete her look.

Both girls seemed to have their hair in a different style to make it user to move around in a fight while also making sure that the enemy won't be able to get a hold of it. To him it seemed that these two girls knew what to expect from the Ninja World and was ready to face it. Plus there was also the dark hunted looks like their green eyes had that reminded Sarutobi of a veteran Shinobi who had seen and fount in a war.

...My line...

Once inside the Hokage Office in the Tower, Namine reached into her hip pouch and pulled out a scroll with the Leaf Village symbol like seal. She then handed it over to the Third Hokage who took it with a confused look.

"You might want to read that before asking us any questions, Lord Hokage," Sakura informed knowing that Namine will most likely not say anything.

Sarutobi looked the scroll over before breaking the seal and started to read what was written in it. Once he finished reading the contents, the Third looked up at the two young girls in front of him with a look of horror on his normally kind face.

"ANBU, leave us!" he ordered and once it was just the three of them, the Third activated the private seals. "I don't know what to say."

After reading the scroll, he now knew why the two girls before him had the looks of veteran Shinobis. They were older then they looked, not even of this time frame, and they've came back to stop a Fourth Shinobi World War that they were losing.

"Just take your time, Saru," Namine claimly stated from her place.

Sarutobi couldn't help, but snort in amusement at how alike his sensei and the young red head was. But, of course, now that he knows that she's the Second's Great Granddaughter it came as no surprise.

"I think we should start with your skills," the Third finally said.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement while Namine took a set in front of the desk.

"I think I'll start first," the pinkette stated. "I was trained under Lady Tsunade so I am quite the Combat Medic-nin, but of course having turned into a 6-year-old has lowered my Chakra and strength by a lot. I was also close to becoming a Genjutsu Mistress in the future. My Chakra Control is perfect though now that I'm younger once again I'm going to focus on making my receives bigger then it was when I was a Genin and maybe also increase my speed as well."

The Third nodded his head once Sakura finished listing her skills and goals of what she wants to do to make herself stronger so that she could help her partner.

"As you already know, I have a high Chakra affinity for the water element like my Great Grandfather," Namine started to explain. "I also have a secondary Chakra affinity for the lighting element so I don't need the Raijin no Ken. I'm an amazing shot with my bow and arrows while I suck at Kenjutsu which another reason why I don't need the Second's sword." Sakura shuddered at the managed of Namine's archery skills. "I'm also a Fuinjutsu Mistress like a good portion of the Uzumaki clan." Namine tilted her head to the side in thought. "Like Lady Kushina, I also have what is called Chakra Chains, however, unlike Lady Kushina, my Chakra Chains are based solely on my water element." She let out a sigh as she moved a strain of hair behind her ear. "I can also use Tsunade-itoko's Super Strength technique and like Sakura, having been turned into a 6-year-old has lowered my strength by a lot, but unlike Sakura, my Chakra Control was shot to hell because of how much Chakra I have." Sarutobi nodded his head as he figured that since she was an Uzumaki that she would have more Chakra then even some of Konoha's own clan children did. "So I know I have to work on my control once again as well along with my speed."

"Good," the Third nodded his head. "You were able to list your skills and a few of your weaknesses." He then leaned forward and placed his chin on his folded hands. "I would like to know if you two had a summoning contract in your time."

"I know I did," Sakura informed. "Lady Tsunade allowed me to sign the Slug contract after my training under her."

The Third once again nodded his head having figured that one out.

"What of you, Namine-hime?" he asked as he looked at the red head.

"Please don't call me hime?" said red head groaned.

Sakura let out a giggle while Sarutobi laughed before giving his sensei's Great Grandchild a smile.

"You are a Senju wither it be in name and blood or just by blood," he told her. "Thus making you a Princess in Konoha's eyes."

Namine once again groaned before she let out a sigh knowing that it was useless to argue with him.

"Now to answer your question, I had a summoning contract with the dragons while I have a Kitsune nin-animal," she informed him.

"D-Dragons," both Sakura and Sarutobi stuttered.

"Yup," Namine chirped with amusement as she had brought the contract to this time period with her. "I even have the contract with me." She couldn't help the cackle that escaped her when Sakura and Sarutobi shot back with surprise before she claimed down. "What I want I understand from what the Dragons have told me, is that they were once the summons for the first Uzumakis before being lost."

"If that's true then..." the Third stated.

"I found the contract when I was about 14 on a mission near the old lands of the Uzumakis," Namine interrupted. "The moment I saw it, I knew that it was a summoning contract and so I signed it to find out what kind. I was just as surprised as you two are at having found a Dragon Summoning Contract." Namine crossed her left leg over her right before she crossed her arms over her chest. "The Dragons were just as surprised to see an Uzumaki once again as well. It was easy for me to get them to agree as they are the Uzumaki Summoning Contract plus they focus mainly on water and lighting. However, are thus who focus on fire, earth, and wind."

"What of your Kitsune Nin-animal?" he asked.

Sakura couldn't help, but snort at the question which had the Third looking at her.

"I've known Namine since the Ninja Academy in our Time," she told him. "And I can say that I wasn't surprise when she managed to talk the Masato Clan into letting her have a Kit for a Nin-animal." Here she rolled her eyes. "She has an obsession with foxes." Sakura then threw her hands into the air. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she brought the kitsune with her." Namine looked away with a blush on her cheeks at this as she pulled out a scroll and channeled chakra into the seal. A blue and yellow blur flew through the smoke and into her arms with a happy yip making the pinkette point at them. "See!"

The Third cackled at the two girls antics though he did looked at the kitsune in Namine's arms. Where it should have red was a slightly dark blue color and on the tips of the kitsune's ears and it's two tails where it should be white was in fact a dark golden color.

Before he could say anything more an ANBU member reappeared in the Office and whispered into his ear making him sigh.

"Alright, you two," he spoke up. "It's time to take you to join back up with Kushina-chan and then show you three where you'll be staying."

The two Time Travelers nodded their heads before following him out of the office and towards the waiting area.

...My Line...

The next the three girls could find themselves standing in front of a group of students though only Namine seemed to be giving the students the evil eyes. However, the moment that her eyes meet a pair of blue eyes that she had only seen on two people, she looked away quickly.

"Alright, we have three transfer students joining out Academy today," the sensei told the class.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno," the pinkette said as she bowed.

"Namine Uzumaki," the sea green eyes girl stated as she crossed her arms.

"I'm Kushina Uzumaki, Ya know!" the Uzumaki Heiress yelled before she covered her mouth.

"Do you guys see the color of their hair?"

"Yeah, who would ever want hair like that?"

Kushina reached up and pulled some of her hair down in front of her face while Namine just remained as emotionless as always though if one looked closer they would see the beginning stages of a tick mark and of course, Sakura was faring much better either.

"It's weird alright!"

"It's so red and pink!"

"Alright, everyone settle down," the Sensei spoke as he clapped his hands together. "Keep quiet everyone. Settle down now!"

"I'm going...I'm going to become the first female Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village!" Kushina shouted at them.

This had ever student looking at her in surprise while Sakura and Namine just looked at each other with small smiles.

"Me, too," a young boy's voice spoke up making the three girls look over. "I want to become a great Hokage the whole Village respects."

It took years of training for Sakura and Namine to not let out a gasp of shock when they laid eyes on a much younger, girly, and unreliable looking Minato Namikaze. With much to say or do anything, the teacher told them to find a set and sit down. And three girls did just that right next to each other in the back.

...My Line...

During lunch the three girls all stood in the back of the room surrounded by boys who wouldn't move to allow them go back to their sets.

"Tomato, Freak, and Forehead!" one of the boys said as he pointed at them.

"From now on, all three of your new names are Tomato, Freak, and Forehead," a second boy laughed.

Two pointed at Kushina.

"With that chubby around face of yours and that red hair, you look just like!"

Another boy then pointed at Namine.

"As for you, with that expressionless look and cold attitude makes you seem just like a freak."

"And let's not forget pinky," laughed a fourth boy. "What with that wide forehead of yours and all!"

Namine and Sakura clinched their hands into fists as they fought back the need to hit these damn boys.

"No tomato is ever going to become Hokage. Besides I hate tomatos."

"Me, too. I always pick them out of my salad."

"A bright red tomato that everybody hates is never going to be excepted as Hokage."

The three girls looked over to where they saw Minato looking at them worry in his bright blue eyes along with two others. Kushina's eyes widen when she noticed this making her look away with a blush.

"Ha! Look redder and ripper!"

One of the boys then grabbed a handful of red hair.

"It looks like it's harvesting time at the Tomato Festival."

"Who are you calling tomato?" growled Kushina as she grabbed the boy's wrist which made him let got of her hair. "Now you listen to me. I hate tomatos just as much as you, ya know." Just then Kushina spun on her heels knocking a few boys out of the way with their friend who she took for a ride while Namine and Sakura grabbed two boys that were near and then nailed them in their faces before throwing them all the ground and presided to show that all three girls had a temper. "That's it!" Kushina started to hit one of the boys on the head. "If you keep calling us Tomato, Freak, and Forehead then you'll keep getting more of this, ya know!"

All three girls looked up then from their pounding of the bullies and looked over at Minato and his two friends who were all laughing as they watched.

"So what are you three looking?!" all three growled at the same time.

This made Minato and his friends look away, but they did look back out of the corner of their eyes.

...My Line...

It's been two months since the three girls joined the Academy and right now after school, one could the two Time Travelers running through the a field of Sakura Trees looking for Kushina. However, once they met up with her, one of the boys from the Academy and three pre-teens stepped out from behind a tree making them glare.

"Alright," one of the teens said as they walked over. "You three the ones that's been making my kid brother and two of this friends cry?"

"It's only because his friends and him are always missing with us, ya know!" Kushina informed them as she pointed at the boy from their class. "And because their such wimps."

The boy's brother looked at him with a slight glare which had the boy looking away.

"We made Genin," he said as he pointed to his forehead protector while his two friends smirked. "Cool, huh?" Kushina, Namine, and Sakura looked a bit surprised that he was brag about it. "If anyone bullies my kid brother and his friends then I get the privilege of teaching them a little lessons in manners."  
Namine couldn't help, but snort at that.

"Please," she sighed. "If anyone need a little lesson in manners it's your kid brother, his friends, and you three."

This had all three Genin growling though she just kept a smirk on her face even when the three girls took off through the threes by jumping from branch to branch. When the three girls jumped off one branch the three Genins threw kunai at them, but having heard it flying it them which allowed them to dodge only to be surprised when the three knives got stuck in the tree.

'Three real kunai?' Kushina thought.

'Are they trying to killing us?' the pinkette was next.

'This is why I hate boys,' the other Uzumaki growled in thought.

The three girls flipped in the air, pushed off the tree, and then delivered a kick, a punch, and a clothesline to the throat to the three that were following them before landing. However, when they turned around to look at the Genins that hit the ground, but all three went up in smoke to reveal that they had used substituted with three logs. With surprised gasped, the three girls stood up before turning around to see the Genins behind them. And with chops their necks followed up being kicked by them, the girls were sent forward to the ground.

All three went to get up when they were grabbed their hair and forced onto their knees.

"You three can't recognize the Substitution Jutsu," the guy said. "You three are nothing, but little kids." Namine was trying her best to keep her temper in check, but it wasn't easy. "Boy that is some red hair and it's as stiff as strew. I don't I ever seen anything so ugly."

"Got that right, man," the second Genin holding onto Namine's hair agreed with a laugh.

"Let's not forget about pinky here," the third Genin laughed. "It's just as ugly as the red heads' own hair are."

"Ha, serves you three right," the kid Brother laughed before he got a look of surprise on his face when he noticed Kushina's tears.

"I hate my hair, too," she told them. "Are you happy now?" Namine in anger pulled water out of the air and started to create a whip with it. "Leave us alone." Sakura by then had kicked her leg back and nailing the guy holding onto her hair in the leg which forced him to let go. "Let go!" While Kushina stood up and started pulled away from the boy's brother, Namine had used her water whip to nail her own assailant with it also forcing him to let go. And then as one, the three girls punched their assailants in the guy followed by a kick and the a drop kick from the air though only Kushina continued to hit her assailant. "Be still! Ya know, this hair is a part of me. You can't changed that! It's just me!"

The guy's kid brother and friends backed up in shock and fear before turning around.

"AH! IT'S THE RED-HOT HABANERO!"

Namine let out a snort as she and Sakura watched the three run for it. Kushina then stood up and walked backwards to join the other two.

"Outsiders!" the boy's Brother growled at them as he threw strains of Kushina's hair at the girl. "As if an outsider like you could ever become Hokage."

The three girls watched him go with a hint of sadness though they turned around and looked up to see Minato and his friends watching them.

"You three didn't want to help us because we're outsiders, huh?" Kushina asked in anger.

"No, that's not it," Minato spoke.

"He's right," the other two agreed.

"I bet you agree with them attacking us, too," Kushina went on as if they hadn't said anything.

Without saying another word, Kushina took off running.

"Kushina!" Namine called out as she followed.

"Wait for us!" Sakura joined.

Three boys watched as the girls left the area behind them.


	3. 3: A New Friend, Genin Team, Kidnapping!

**_3_ _:_ _A_ _New Friend, Genin Teams,_ _and Kidnappings_ _!_**

 _ _ **Disclaimer: I**__ ** _ **don't own**_** ** _ **Naruto**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then**_** ** _ **cause if**_** ** _ **I**_** ** _ **did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-sh**_** ** _ **ippuden**_** ** _ **and Naruto**_** ** _ **would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality**_** **_**and knows about seals and how to use to them**_** ** _ **.**_** ** _ **I, however, do own**_** ** _ **Namine Uzumaki,**_** ** _ **Arata Masato, and Hiro Mamoru along with the Masato and Mamoru Clans plus the Kyoufugan**_** ** _ **.**_**

...My Line...

 _ _ **(**_ _ **Two**_ _ **Year**_ _ **s**_ _ **Later!)**__

It's been two years since Namine Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno were sent back in time by the Kages to save the future by stopping Madara Uchiha and his Moon's Eye Plan. It has also been a year since the Uzumaki Clan Heiress, Kushina Uzumaki took over the job of being the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune from Mito Senju nee Uzumaki. The three girls are closer then ever and it to most it was weird to see one without the other two nearby plus both Sakura and Namine were protective of Kushina. And many of the adults chucked it up to the fact that she was the Clan Heiress of the ruling Clan of Uzu no Kuni.

...My Line...

It was a beautiful morning in Konohagakure and one could be the three 8-year-old girls sitting at their desks inside Konoha's Ninja Academy reading different books. The pinkette of the group had her nose in a medical book while both red head members had theirs in books about Fuinjutsu that were written by members of the Uzumaki Clan and that were brought over to Konoha with them. Though every now and then, one would see the red heads with their heads together while talking quietly and the pinkette would make a comment if their asked her about her thoughts. Though the sea green eyed, red haired girl kept asking her questions about the human body and everything in between. It was only known to the Third, the pinkette, and the other red head what seal she was trying to create.

Since before being sent back into the past, Namine Uzumaki has been trying to create a seal to counter act her Great Grandfather's Reanimation Jutsu. That Jutsu was a pain in the ass times a 5000 in everyone that was apart of the Allied Forces, but mostly hers opinion. And to all their amusement, Namine had no problem letting the Second Hokage know that, be it by ripping into the middle of him for creating it or grilling him for every detail about that 'Damn pain in the ass Jutsu' in her own words. These two factors had sent the First, Third, and Fifth Hokages into a laughing fit while the other Kages had just watched in amusement. Plus no one could fault her for wanting to find a way to neutralize it after she explained why she wanted every single detail.

As of right now, Namine was asking Sakura Haruno about the usage of an alive human body to bring back the dead and the way it gives their souls an anchor when she felt an unknown chakra signatures approaching their group. Sakura, who had worked along side Namine, and Kushina Uzumaki, who had gotten to know her fellow red head well in the two years that they've known each other, knew something was up when the usual cleaver red head stopped questioning the pinkette. As one the three girls turned around were they noticed a black haired with a tint of blue, dark eyed girl around their age was standing behind them with a smile. Namine and Sakura knew right away who she was and were surprised when she had just walked right up to them to boot.

"Hi," she greeted with them. "I'm Mikoto Uchiha. Your the three that came here from Uzu no Kuni right?"

"Yes," Kushina answered with a bit of a bite to her tone.

Namine let out a sigh before giving the young dark haired girl a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Uchiha-san," she greeted. "I'm Namine Uzumaki and these are my friends. My fellow Uzumaki and the Clan's Heiress, Kushina Uzumaki and my best friend, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura gave the girl a smile while Kushina looked a bit suspicious of her.

"Please call me, Mikoto or Mikoto-san if you must," the female Uchiha told her with a smile. "And it's nice to meet you as well."

"I don't mean to sound rude, Mikoto-san, but why are you speaking to us?" Sakura asked her looking confused.

A shy and embarrassed smile appeared on Mikoto's face along with a blush.

"No, it's alright," Mikoto told her. "You have every right to be suspicious of me after what the rest of the class has put you through." This had Sakura and Namine smiling at her while Kushina looked a bit less suspicious. "Well, to answer your question. I've noticed that you three seem to keep to just yourselves and each other so I thought I extend a hand in friendship."

Being a sensory type ninja much like her Great Grandfather once was made it easy for Namine to look at a person's Chakra and check to see if they meant harm to her or her friends. So she checked Mikoto's Chakra and after a few seconds smiled at the dark haired girl.

"Alright then," she said making both Sakura and Kushina look at her in shock knowing that she was most careful of the three even if she didn't show it. "I would expect your hand in friendship Mikoto-chan."

To the shock to the other students when they arrived, the Uchiha Clan Heiress was setting, talking, and laughing with the three Outsiders. Though, Minato and his two friends smiled being happy that they had found a friend in Konoha. However, after his friends turned away from watching and over to three other friends of theirs, the green eyed Uzumaki had looked up right at Minato who turned a bright red color and looked away. But, he couldn't help, but to look out of the corner of his eyes to look back at the group and more importantly, well, to him anyway, at the green eyed Uzumaki.

...My Line...

 _ _ **(**_ _ **Two**_ _ **Year**_ _ **s**_ _ **Later!)**__

It was a warm beautiful day in the Hidden Leaf Village and one could find a 10-year-old Namine Uzumaki setting under the tree outside of the Academy with a scroll in her lap. Namine had changed over the four years since both Sakura and her came back though she did end up back in her 6-year-old body. Her bust size was the same size it had been when she was 10 the first time around and she was still on the short side as well. Though the only thing that changed was her outfit as she outgrew the one she wear for three years. The young green eyed girl had token to wearing an elbow length sleeved dark blue shirt with what looked ocean blue wave like patterns along the bottom of it that showed her mid-drift slightly while over it was a sleeveless ocean blue jean jacket with what looked like white fur around the collar and the Uzumaki clan crest on the back that she left open. Okay, so maybe it didn't change that much, only except the vest was now a sleeveless jean jack and it held the Uzumaki Clan crest on the back and also she token to wearing a knee length dark blue Capri-like pants and 3" heel black feminine sandles to complete her look. And one could find the Konohagakure protector that she had put on a dark blue cloth around her forehead while she wore the familiar crimson red spiral locket that she still had hanging from a golden chain around her neck.

The young Uzumaki let out a sigh as she looked from her scroll and towards the classroom window to find a familiar pair of blue eyes looking at her before the owner turned away quickly. Namine once again let out a sigh before turning back the scroll in her lap. Ever since, she started at the Academy all the Future Fourth Hokage has done nothing, but watch her and it was really starting to worry her as she knew for a fact that he was suppose to be watching Kushina and for the Heiress. Before she could think further on it, she sensed three all to familiar Chakra heading her way, so Namine looked up to see Kushina, Sakura, and Mikoto walking over to her. Giving them a smile, she rolled up and placed her scroll into her hip pouch before standing up just as the three girls came to a stop in front of her.

Just like with Namine, Sakura has also changed. She was no longer on the thin side plus she now had a noticeable bust which made her happy to no end and much to Namine's annoyance Sakura was taller then her to boot. Sakura's clothes also changed as well, so instead of a bright red battle dress, the pinkette now wore a knee length that had slits up the side for better movement crimson red battle kimono with a dark blue obi to hold the kimono together and a pair of 3" heel black feminine sandles to complete her look. Sakura, of course, still wore the knee length black biker shorts underneath her kimono to better hide her underwear and she still wore her forehead protector that was attached to a red cloth on the top of her head.

"Ready to go?" she asked them.

"Yeah," the others agreed before they walked into class.

Without saying anymore words, the group of girls walked into the Academy to their class to find out their teams.

...My Line...

"Alright, kids," their Sensei called out as he stood before them. "As of today your all ninjas. To get here you face difficult trails and hardships, and that's nothing. What comes next well be far more difficult. Now your only Genin; first level ninjas. All Genin well be group into a 3 man squad. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin an elite ninja."

'Hmm, so we have an even number of students then,' thought Namine in surprise. 'Well, that's good.'

"We want each group to have balance and ability, so that's how we sat up them up," the sensei went on. "I well now announce the squads." Namine tuned out the teacher as he stared to read out teams 1-6. "Squad 7..." Namine then tuned in again to see if her name was going to be called. "Namine Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno." Both Sakura and Namine looked at each other with a smiles and gave each other a high five before turning back to find out who their third member was. "And Minato Namikaze."

Namine felt her right eye twitch while Sakura and Mikoto giggled quietly though Kushina patted her back in pity. Minato on the other side hand gave a small smile while his five friends gave him smirks and a pat on the back for good luck.

"I feel for you, ya know," Kushina told her.

"Why?" Namine asked in a whisper. "What did I do deserve this?"

All three girls just shrugged their shoulders before looking back at the teacher.

"Squad 8 is Arata Masato, Hiro Mamoru..."

"We told you!" the two boys yelled their friends.

"And Kushina Uzumaki."

This time Arata perked up at the mention of who the third member was before looking over at the other red head. Kushina looked over at her two teammates and give them the once over before nodding her head to them. Namine, Sakura, and Mikoto looked at her in surprise as that was her sign that she improved of the team set up.

"Squad 9 well be Mikoto Uchiha, Fukagu Uchiha, and Hiashi Hyuga."

'Oh boy,' two Uzumakis and one Haruno thought as they glanced at their dark haired friend, who had frozen, with worry. 'This can't be good.'

'And I thought being stuck with Minato was bad,' Namine couldn't help, but think. 'This is 10 times worse. As despite the two of them being somewhat friends, both Fukagu and Hiashi hate each other.'

'Poor Mikoto,' all three thought once again.

"Alright, now that you know your teams you may head out for lunch and I recommend that you eat with your new team to get to know each other. And after lunch you'll meet your new Jonin teachers. Until then class dismiss."

Namine almost let out a groan when Sakura pulled her up out of her set and over to Minato, who she still couldn't believe will become the Fourth Hokage. A pair of ocean blue eyes looked up at them with confusion making Sakura to smile at him while the Uzumaki just looked away.

"I don't think we've talked before," the pinkette said with a cheery tone. "I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my best friend Namine Uzumaki, but you already know that."

"Yes, but still it's nice to meet you," he told them with a slight laugh. "I'm Minato Namikaze."

All Sakura did was smile while Namine kept a blank look on her face.

"So shill we go get some lunch?" Sakura asked. "And that way can get to know each other better."

Namine just nodded her head in agreement with her pink haired friend while Minato gave an award winning smile that made the two girls thank of Naruto.

'Well, looks like he got his smile from his Father,' the two girls thought.

"That's great," he agreed with a nod.

"Now were should we go eat?"

The red head know what the pinkette was trying to do and if she was honest with herself, then she was curious as well.

"How about ramen?" the blue eyed boy asked them. "I know this great place that sells the best ramen around."

Sakura smiled while nodding her head in agreement though it was looking like their question was about to be answered. Without anymore words, the three teammates walked out of the classroom and to an all to familiar ramen stand.

...My Line...

It was after all the students returned from eating with their teams and Squad 7 was setting with each other not saying a word. Both Sakura and Namine did look at each other from over the books they were reading however.

'Well, now we know that Naruto got his ramen eating habits from his Mother,' they both thought before looking back at the books.

Minato was also reading a book that Namine loaned him about seals though it was the beginner seal book. It was an interesting book cause not before long he was lost in the pages of seal theory and how to appeal it to seals. Part way through the day after about a good part of the students left with their new teachers, a long white haired man wearing a weird outfit with a scroll on his lower back appeared in the room. It didn't take him long to find his students who were all reading some kind of book while setting together. This had him smiling as he watched for a bit before clearing his throat.

"Squad 7!" he called out making the three reading Genin to look up at him. "Meet me on the rooftop."

Sakura and Namine groaned inwardly when they realized who their sensei was as he left, but followed his interactions with Minato right behind them.

...My Line...

It wasn't long till the three Genin made it the roof and took a set in front of their sensei who was looking at them in thought.

"Well, I think introductions are in order," he said with a smile and a clapping his hands together. "So I'll go first. My name is Jiraiya, and yes, I'm one of the Sannin. My likes includes hot springs, writing, women, and a lot of other things that I don't think you ready to know yet. As for my dislikes, well, that a tough one...I can say that I don't like war and traitors with certain. My hobbies...I really don't think your ready to know that. And as for my dream for the future, well, it's get you three brats up to Chunin level and then maybe Jonin." He then looked at the red head. "Alright, you next red."

"Me?" said red asked as she blinked a few times. "Hmm. Well, my name is Namine Uzumaki. As for the things I like and the things I hate…I don't feel like telling you that. Dreams for the future…hm…I haven't really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have enough hobbies to keep my mind business."

Both Minato and Jiraiya sweatdropped while Sakura was shaking in quiet laughter at Namine's introduction.

'She just told us her name,' thought Minato.

Jiraiya's thoughts however was on something else.

'Namine Uzumaki, huh?' thought the Sannin as he looked at her. 'That's one of the names of the two time travelers that Sensei told me about so that must make the pinkette the other one.' He then took on a thoughtful look. 'Maybe I should introduce Tsunade-hime to them especially as the young Uzumaki is a cousin of hers through the Second Hokage.' "Alright, pinky your up."

Namine just shooked her head as Sakura's eye twitched at the nickname.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, not _PINKY_ ," she answered with growl before she smiled. "I like to read about Genjutsu, Medication, and the healing arts, hanging out with Namine, Mikoto, and Kushina, training, and helping others. I hate it when people pick on others because of hair color or their place of birth, seeing those I care about in danger, and most of all being useless. My hobbies includes reading Medical and Genjutsu books, helping Namine with some of her seals, training, and just being with friends. My dream for the future is to be a great combat Medical-nin like Lady Tsunade and maybe have a family of my own someday."

'Differently introducing her to Tsunade,' Jiraiya thought as Minato looked the pinkette in something akin to awe. "Okay, blondie your up."

Namine let out a quiet snort of amusement making Sakura to smack her upside her head which got a wince from the red head.

"I'm Minato Namikaze," Minato spoke up. "I like toads, reading, training, as well as...um..." Here he sneaked a glanced at Namine who had to fight off a twitch of annoyance. "And I'm just now getting into seals thanks to Namine-chan loaning me, her beginner sealing book." Jiraiya looked pleased at this though he wonder if Minato was a fan boy of Namine's. "My dislikes, well, I don't like bullies, seeing others hurt, and traitors. As for my dream for the future, I want to become a great Hokage that the whole Village respects." He then took on a thoughtful look. "My hobbies...I training I guess."

'I have no fan girls on my team!' cheered Jiraiya mentally before he looked thoughtful. 'Though young Minato-kun might be consider a fan boy with the way he acts around Namine-chan.' He then clapped his hands together as he smiled at them. "Good your each unique and have your own ideas. We'll start our first mission tomorrow." Both Sakura and Namine looked at each other before letting out a sigh each along with rolling their eyes. "Be at training ground 7 at 7 am and bring your ninja gear." Jiraiya then turned to walk away before he stopped. "That's it your dismissed," Jiraiya gave them a wave of his hand before looking back at them. "Oh, tomorrow you better skip breakfast or you'll puke."

Once Jiraiya left in a poof of smoke, Sakura looked at the blond haired boy next to her.

"Don't listen to him, Minato," she stated. "You'll need your strength tomorrow so make sure that you eat breakfast."

With a smile, Minato nodded before the three of them left the Academy.

...My Line…

 _ _ **(Namine)**__

After slitting up with Sakura, who wanted to get more Medical and Genjutsu Books from the Library, Namine walked towards the house that she shares with Kushina and her fellow time traveler. However, the young Uzumaki came to a stop when she sensed that she was being followed and started to look around before she heard Kushina's scream. Without thinking about it, Namine shot towards the house only for three Kumo-nin to jump on top of her.

'Stupid!' she couldn't help, but scream in her head.

Even though she knew that her strength was not were it use to be when she was in her own time, Namine still tried to break free, but nothing worked. It wasn't long till they were walking through the forest towards the board between Hi no Kuni and Rai no Kuni. Having remembered what Naruto told her and the rest of the Konoha 12 plus Kirabi about how his Father saved his Mother, Namine started to pull strains of her hair out without the Kumo-nin knowing.

...My Line...

As the group continued to walk through the forest with Namine stumbling along tiredly before she finally fall down making the three that took her to stop.

"Hey," one of them said as he tugged on the rope that bound her hands behind her.

With a bit more of a strong tug, he managed to pull her to her knees and after a bit she looked up at the two in front of her tiredly. Once she was back on her feet, they started walking again with Namine still leaving behind strains for her red hair.

'Why did Kumo take me as well?' Namine couldn't help, but think. 'Did they find out about my heritage on my Mother's side?'

The young Uzumaki couldn't think of away of how they could have found out as they continued walking.

...My Line...

The group was almost at the boards and Namine was about to give up hope of ever being rescued along with finishing the mission she was given. The red head as so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice when the nin behind her was knocked out which got the attention of the other before the one in front of her on her right was also knocked unconscious as well. The last one remaining jumped up into the trees to hide from the attacker while Namine just continued walking still not at all noticing what was going on. It wasn't long before the last nin joined his fellow teammates in the dream realm before someone jumped in front of her.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asked making Namine to stop walking and look as the clouds moved way from the moon to reveal Minato in front of her smiling. "I came to rescue." A small smile appeared on Namine's face before she started to fall to the ground only to be cought by Minato. "Every things going to be fine."

"Hey, wait...What..." Namine started to speak when Minato picked her up princess style and jumped up into the trees as the ropes fall away. The young Uzumaki couldn't help, but look up at Minato in surprise and a bit of awe before something red cought her attention making her to look at it. It didn't take her long to realize that it was strains of her red hair. "That's..."

"Your hairs beautiful so I noticed it right away," Minato informed her.

This had Namine looking at him in surprise before she looked away.

"Then how come your always ignoring me?" she asked.

"It's because I know that you can take care of yourself," he answered with a smile which had the red head looking at him again. "And I know that your strong. Both in body and in spirit." Minato then came to a stop on top of a tree and looked at her. "But, still this isn't your fight. This is a fight between villages. It's different then all of your other battles. So I came."

"But, why?" she couldn't help, but ask.

"Simple," Minato said as he looked at her with kind bright ocean blue eyes and a smile on his face. "I didn't want to lose you."

Namine couldn't help the look of shock that appeared on her face before she looked upset.

"But, I'm an outsider," she remained him.

"No your not," he stated. "You live in the Hidden Leaf Village. That means that no matter were you came from your one of us."

The young red head just continued to look at Minato in surprise as he smiled at her with his eyes closed while the wind blew threw their hair. Without saying more words, Minato took off to head back to the village and half there they met up with Arata who was carrying Kushina in his arms.

...My Line...

It wasn't long before they made it back to the village and saw that Sakura, Hiro, the Third Hokage, Jiraiya, someone who looked like a Hyuga because of his white lavender eyes were standing there waiting for them.

"Kushina! Namine!" Sakura cried out as she ran over to them looking like she had been crying.

Minato and Arata put the two red heads down before the pinkette threw herself into them and let out a choked sob.

"We're fine, Sakura," Namine told her.

"Maybe a bit tired," Kushina added as the two hugged their upset friend.

Once Sakura let them, she turned to the two boys and gave them a large smile.

"Thank you for saving them," she said as she bowed.

Both boys blushed as Sakura stood straight up again. However, their blushes grew even more when both Kushina and Namine gave their respected rescuer a kiss on the cheek that had the adults cackling.

"Alright," the Third spoke up. "I think we all need to get some sleep though tomorrow after the Team Meetings, I think it'll be best if both Uzumakis and Sakura moved into the Village so something like this doesn't happen again."

"Hai, Lord Hokage," all those present agreed before leaving to get some rest.


	4. 4: Start of the Third War And Time Skip!

__**4**__ _ _ **:**__ _ _ **Start of the Third War And Time Skip**__ _ _ **!**__

 _ _ **Disclaimer: I**__ ** _ **don't own**_** ** _ **Naruto**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if I did then**_** ** _ **cause if**_** ** _ **I**_** ** _ **did then Sakura wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-sh**_** ** _ **ippuden**_** ** _ **and Naruto**_** ** _ **would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality**_** **_**and knows about seals and how to use to them**_** ** _ **.**_** ** _ **I, however, do own**_** ** _ **Namine Uzumaki,**_** ** _ **Arata Masato, and Hiro Mamoru along with the Masato and Mamoru Clans plus the Kyoufugan**_** ** _ **.**_**

 ** _ **P.S. I have a poll up for this story as I can't decided on an issue that I didn't even think about until I started to type this chapter.**_**

...My Line...

It was a week since the attempted kidnapping of the two Uzumaki girls and ever since then Namine has warmed up to Minato to Sakura's and Jiraiya's surprise. She was still a bit closed off about certain parts of her life and only Sakura, who was just as closed lip, knew about it. Namine, of course, would help Minato with seals if there was something he didn't understand about them while still working on the counter seal for that 'damn pain in the ass jutsu of Tobirama Senju's'.

...My Line...

It's was a beautiful morning and one could find the three Genin all setting together in training ground 7 as they waited for their Sensei to appear. Namine and Minato were hunched over a book and some rectangular pieces of paper in front of them along with a brush and ink. The pinkette has trying to keep from smiling as she watched the two of them over the top of her Medical Book especially since she could tell that Namine was starting to warm up to Minato. She knew that it was only a matter of time before her friend falls for the future Fourth Hokage, who had already fallen for her red haired friend.

As Namine was explaining how to make an explosion tag more deadly, her head snapped up and over towards the training ground's entrance. Both her teammates also looked up as well to see their Sensei walking into the grounds with a light blond haired woman behind him.

"Jiraiya-Sensei," the three Genin greeted as their stood up.

"How are my cute little Genin this morning?" he asked with a grin.

Both Sakura and Namine stared at him with deadpan looks on their faces and a sweatdrop on the back of their heads.

'It's like a longer white haired and more perverted Kakashi,' they both thought before they hanged their heads. 'What did we do to deserve this?'

The two girls looked up when Jiraiya clapped his hands together.

"Now before we being our training," he started. "Allow me to introduce you to my old teammate, Tsunade Senju."

"A pleasure to meet you, Tsunade-hime," the three Genin said as they bowed.

A smirk graced Tsunade's lips before she turned to look at a sulking Jiraiya.

"I like your Genin," she stated. "Very well mannered and polite as well." She then turned back to the three Genin in front of her. "Your names if you don't mind."

The male Genin smiled.

"I'm Minato Namikaze."

"I'm Sakura Haruno," the pinkette said as she once again bowed.

"And I'm Namine Uzumaki."

Tsunade stared at the two girls, but mostly at the red head. It wasn't hard for her to see her Granduncle in the girl. The untamable style of her hair and the two red markings on her cheeks were all him.

'I see what Sensei means,' she thought. 'She does look like a red head version of Uncle Tobirama.' Tsunade then looked at the pinkette for a bit before looking at Jiraiya, who rejoined them. "If you don't mind then I would like to talk to the two girls."

Jiraiya smiled at her while Minato looked confused though Sakura and Namine shared a knowing look.

"Go ahead," he agreed with a nod. "I'll be helping Minato with his seals and maybe teach him summoning or something."

Tsunade let out a sigh before looking back at the two girls who looked right at her.

"Come with me girls," the blonde Senju singled.

With a quick 'see ya' to Minato, the two girls followed after their younger Fifth Hokage.

...My Line...

Once they were in a clearing away from the training grounds, Tsunade turned towards the two girls. Her arms crossed over her chest while the two stood at attention as if they were use to being in her presence.

"Alright, Sensei has told me about how you two came to be here in this time and why," she started to explain which had them even more at attention. "And I need to know what skills you two have been able to get reacquainted with."

The two girls looked at each other as if asking who should go first with just their eyes before Sakura looked back at the woman before them and walked forward.

"Well, I've manly been focusing on increasing my Chakra and speed levels, but I have been rereading every Medical and Genjutsu books and/or scrolls I can get my hands on," Sakura answered. "I have also been practicing the Medical Ninjutsu and Genjutsu when I'm not practicing my Taijutsu with help from Namine and Kushina."

Tsunade nodded her head as it gave her an idea of what she was going to deal with when it came to the young pinkette before she looked at her cousin.

"I've been focusing on my Chakra control which had been shot to hell when we came back and like Sakura, I've been increasing my speed levels. I have been rereading Great Grandfather's Jutsu scrolls on the water element..." Here she let out a sigh while rolling her eyes. "Plus I have also been relearning Chakra Element Control for my main Water and my secondary Lighting Element." Tsunade nodded her head. "I even been working on my Taijutsu as well while trying to find a way to counter act Great Grandfather's should never have been created pain in the ass Reanimation Jutsu."

Tsunade snorted unlady-like at this having read the scroll that had been written in her own hand writing about the annoyance's of the jutsu and to also find the scroll and destroy it. It also came with a warning that Namine was known to fly off the handle when someone mention using or actually uses the jutsu. After all she ripped right into the middle of Tobirama Senju, the creator of the said jutsu during the creation of the Time Seal.

"Alright, good," Tsunade said as she clapped her hands together. "I've got the gust of your skills and what you can do." She looked over at her Cousin. "I'll help you in any way to find a counter to Uncle Tobirama's Jutsu and I'll leaned aid to your Taijutsu and strength. I'm afraid for the rest, you are on your own."

"I understand Tsunade-itoko," Namine told her as she bowed.

Tsunade smiled at the red head before looking at the pinkette standing in front of her.

"As for you," she stated. "I can help with anything that you need help with minus the Genjutsu." Sakura nodded her head. "And once you reach the Chunin rank then I'll take you on as an apprentice along side Shizune."

"Thank you so much," Sakura thanked her as she, too, bowed.

Tsunade smiled at the two girls before looking back towards where Jiraiya and their male student was.

"Now come on," she said as she turned back to them. "Let's go make sure that Jiraiya didn't turn Minato-kun into a pervert."

Both girls laughed, but nodded all the same in agreement before the three of them walked back towards Training Ground 7.

...My Line...

It was almost time for lunch when the three females returned to where they left Jiraiya and Minato. Once catching sight of them, Minato smiled before Namine and Sakura went over to join him in front of their Sensei and Tsunade.

"Alright, why don't you three go get lunch and I'll meet you at the restaurant before we go get our daily mission," Jiraiya suggested making the three of them to nod before they walked away and Minato at once started to ask more questions about seals. Jiraiya cackled as he watched his students leave before looking at Tsunade. "So what do you think of the girls?"

"They have good heads on their shoulders," the blonde haired Senju answered. "They know what they need to work on and their weaknesses." She let out a sigh. "Namine main weakness is Chakra Control, but of course being an Uzumaki that's understandable as they have more Chakra then anyone. Sakura's main weakness is her small reserves that she's had been trying to increase since they got a do over having to start at 6 again."

"What about strengths?" the white haired male asked his teammate.

Tsunade looked at him then while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sakura's strength is her Chakra Control and Namine strength is seals like all Uzumakis before her," was the answer to given. "But, their working on their speed levels as well so I guess in time speed can be counted as a strength."

Jiraiya nodded his head before looking up at the sky in thought.

...My Line...

At that point in time, the three Genins were walking towards the Akimichi BBQ Restaurant for lunch. Sakura had her nose in a Medical book while her two teammates were talking about seals when they almost ran into Kushina's team.

"Hey!" they heard her voice yell at them in annoyances.

All three looked up at her and her two teammates before giving them smiles.

"Sorry, Kushina," Sakura apologize. "Hey, are you three on your lunch break?"

"Yup," as the answer.

"Then join us," Namine suggested.

The two males looked at each other before looking back at the other three.

"That's sounds like a good idea," Arata agreed. "So were you three going?"

"The Akimichi BBQ Restaurant," Minato answered with a smile.

"Let's go!" cheered Kushina, who moved ahead of them.

The other five laughed before following her towards the place.

...My Line...

About an hour later, the two teams Senseis made an appearance at the restaurant. The two walked up to their teams, who were talking and laughing though the two Uzumakis had their heads together no doubt talking about seals like always (Unknown to them that wasn't what they were talking about). It was Minato, who noticed them first and he gained a smile on his face before he got the others attention.

Sakura and Namine looked at each other quickly upon seeing a silver hair man that looked like their old Genin Sensei, Kakashi Hatake, only he was without a mask and his hair was longer.

"Jiraiya-sensei," both Sakura and Namine greeted.

"Sakumo-sensei," Kushina and her two teammates greeted their own sensei.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Jiraiya cackled before he looked over at the silver haired man next to him. "It would seem that our two teams are getting along with each other aren't they Sakumo?"

"Agreed Jiraiya," he agreed with a nod.

Minato and Arata both of whom were setting near the edge moved out of the way so that their Senseis could join them before the three boys went back to talking as Sakura joined the two red heads. As the two Senseis eat, they watched how their teams interacted with each other and was pleased to see that they weren't glaring or arguing. Of course, they knew that the three boys had grown up together especially the three girls. After lunch, the two teams split up to do their own thing though they made promises to meet back up again when they had free time.

...My Line...

"Ok," Jiraiya cheerfully said as he clapped his hands together while he looked at his students with a smile that spelled doom on his face. "Time for our first mission of the day." He then spun around on his heels and knocked on the Hokage's Office door that the team was standing outside of. When they heard the Third tell them to come in Jiraiya opened the door and the team all walked in. "We're here for a mission Sensei."

"Very well," Sarutobi agreed before he looked through the scrolls labeled D-ranks. "Ah, here's one. You must capture and returned Madam Shijimi's Missing Cat; Tora." He handed Jiraiya the mission scroll while Sakura and Namine paled at the mission assignment that only the team leader and the Hokage noticed much to the twos amusement. "Good luck Team 7."

"Alright, team time to find us a missing cat," Jiraiya cheered though only Sarutobi, Sakura, and Namine could tell that it was fake.

The three Genin followed their sensei out the door, but both Sakura and Namine looked back at the Hokage and gave him a glare that promised pain and humiliation before they walked out of the office.

...My Line...

"Minato I'm at point B."

"Sakura, I'm at point C."

"Namine, I'm at point A."

One could find Team 7 on one of their many missions right now watching the target. Sakura and Namine where already starting to plan a way to get back at the Hokage for giving a mission they knew to well and hated.

"Good, then on my single move in," Jiraiya told them through their headsets. "Uh." Namine rolled her eyes. "The target has moved. After it!" All three Genin followed their target though Namine was getting bored pretty fast wishing that her fox was with her, but because Kirara hate cats she had to stay with Jiraiya. "What's your distance from the target?"

"5 meters," Minato answered. "I'm ready. Give the single."

"Me too," Sakura chimed in.

"Can we just get this over with please?" Namine asked. "I would like to get back to training, ya know."

Jiraiya let out a sigh while the other two rolled their eyes.

"NOW!" Jiraiya yelled.

Everyone jumped out of their hiding place, but Minato was the one who caught the cat though he got his face stretched by the thing.

"Confirm ribbon on left ear," Jiraiya said.

"Affirmative," Namine told him.

"Right," Jiraiya said. "Lost pet Tora captured. Mission accomplished."

Namine watched as Sakura took Tora from Minato, who was all stretched up.

"I can see the point in these missions," Namine sighed. "I really can, but that doesn't mean that I have to like them. Oh and by the way...I FUCKING HATE CATS!"

Sakura and Minato jumped a good foot in the air at her yell while Jiraiya had token the full blast of the yell.

...My Line...

It was a month when things started to go down hill. A third war started making it Konohagakure VS Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and Iwegakure to the shock of everyone especially when the war was started because of the destruction of Uzu no Kuni, their Sister Village, Uzushiogakure, and the Uzumaki Clan despite the Leaf's best efforts to send reinforcements. Hearing this had sadden Sakura and the two Uzumakis as all three had been in the Leaf Village since they were 6 though the two red heads soon became angry at the senseless killings of their fellow Uzumakis.

After the War had started, Namine threw herself into her training knowing that she has to get to the levels she was before with her Chakra Control, Nin, Tai, and Shurikenjutsu. It got to the point where she was making Sakura, Minato, Kushina, Tsunade, and Jiraiya worry about her health, but there was nothing they could do except make sure that she eat three times a day and had water.

...My Line...

 **(** **3** **Years Later)**

It's been three years since the Third Shinobi War started and the three members of Squad 7 where now Chunins. This had allowed Jiraiya to go back to spying for the village, but he did stop by to check in on them though he more often then not helped Minato train all of his areas when he was in the village. Though right now, Minato was walking along side Namine, who he had grown close to over the years for being on the same team. Everyone they passed smiled at the two while saying hello before going about their day.

"So how has your missions been?" Minato asked as he looked his former teammate.

Namine looked up at him with a small smile.

"They've been fine so far," was her answer.

Every since Minato had saved her from a kidnapping attempted made by Kumogakure, Namine had started to see him in a new light. When they started to hang out together during and after training when they were Genin, the Uzumaki started to fall for him and in there lays the problem. Namine had tried to find someone else to fall for knowing that Naruto might never be born if his Father ends up with her only to have Kushina, Sakura, and Jiraiya to reassure her that no matter what Naruto was prophesized to be born even if he did have a different Mother.

"That's good to hear," the blonde smiled at her.

It was then and there that Namine decided to hell with what her head was telling as she knew that the other three were right.

"Say...um...Minato?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

Minato raised an eyebrow as he looked at her in confusion.

"How about we go get something to eat before heading to the Training Grounds?" she asked a bit shyly.

"That's sounds like a great idea," Minato agreed. "What do you have in mind?"

Namine smiled at the blonde with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"Umm…How does dumplings sound?"

Minato took on a thoughtful look before nodding his head in agreement.

"It sounds fine."

The red head felt her heart skip a beat and her blush deepen when the Namikaze flashed her a wide grin with his answer. So without saying anything else, Namine grabbed a hold of Minato's hand and started to pull him towards a tea house that also had the best dumplings in the village unaware of the blonde's own blush.

...My Line...

When the two Shinobis sat down at a table inside the restaurant after walking in, a waitress walked up to them with a smile on her face.

"How may I help you two?" she asked.

Minato looked over at Namine confused about what was on the menu while the said red head just smiled.

"I'll have four sticks of your guys best sweet dumplings and a cup of green tea, please," Namine ordered.

"And you sir?" the waitress asked the blonde.

"I'll have what she's having," he answered.

The young woman nodded her head as she wrote the orders down before going to place them in. The two of them sat in silence as they waited with Minato watching Namine with a look that had her confused.

"What?" she asked finally. "Why are you looking at me for?"

"Sorry," Minato apologize with a sheepish grin. "I just can't help, but stare at you. Cause not only do you have the most beautiful red hair that I have ever seen, but also because of your beautiful eyes."

Namine felt her face heat up at Minato's words which had her looking like a tomato. The young Uzumaki never had anyone say that about her cause all the boys or anyone really ever noticed was her statues as the Second's Great Granddaughter and Heiress to the Senju Clan. So it was nice to not have to be reminded of it and just have someone comment on her looks. She was a girl for Kami-sama sake and like all girls, Namine liked having someone comment about how beautiful she is every now and then.

"Thanks," she mumbled which got a laugh from him.

It was then that the waitress returned with their orders and once she left after putting the food and drinks on the table in front of the two former teammates, the two of them just eat in silence for a bit, but after a while Namine couldn't stand the silence.

"I heard about what happened to Sakumo-sensei," she spoke up. "How is Kakashi-kun?"  
Minato let out a sigh before he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"He could be better," the blonde answered as he placed the cup down. "I'm worried about his mental health and how he's going to take this."

Namine looked down at her plate in thought before looking back at her blonde companion.

"I can't believe how quick everyone turned on Sakumo-sensei," she sighed. "This very village was built on teamwork and yet..." Tears came to her sea green eyes. "They so readily forgot about that and look what happened." She allowed her watery eyes to meet Minato's. "A child is orphaned because they drove his Father to suicide."

Minato nodded his head in agreement before smiling a bit.

"At least we can try and help Kakashi get through this," he suggested.

Namine returned the smile with her own before they went back to eating. Once they finished Minato was quick to pay for the food which got the red head to try and talk him out of paying her half, but the blonde just ignored it. Giving up a losing battle, Namine stood up from her set and moved towards the door which had Minato hurrying to catch up to her.

...My Line...

Two blurs of blonde and red could be seen as the cling of metal on metal could be heard through out the Train Grounds.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Namine's voice was heard after going through a short series of hand seals.

Minato watched in awe, surprise, and slight fear as water from the atmosphere pulled together to create a dragon made out of said water with yellows eyes behind her before it lunged at him. Reacting quickly, Minato dodged the water dragon before the two moved into a Taijutsu battle which allowed the blonde to get the upper hand by tripping Namine. However, the red head grabbed a hold of his shirt as she fall which brought him down as well though both stared at the other in surprise. Without meaning to their lips had locked when they hit the ground with Minato on top. The two Chunin laid there for awhile not knowing what to do before their eyes closed and Namine wrapped her arms around Minato's neck while threading her right hand fingers through his hair.

This was exactly how Kushina and Sakura found them when they came looking for the two much to the new couple's embarrassment. Both Minato and Namine agreed to go slow as it was their first relationship and they didn't want to ruin the chances of it being more.

...My Line...

 **(** **4** **Years Later)**

" **Lightning Style:** Tornado Lightning!" a red haired female called as she started to generates the lightning-based chakra in her palms that she had whip around before attacking her opponent.

One of the fighters had a head protector on her forehead where a metal plate sat with a symbolize leaf craved into it. The other fighter also wore a forehead protector upon his forehead only on the metal was a symbolize rock instead of a leaf.

The female of the two fighters was wearing an elbow length turtle neck slightly showing her mid-drift black shirt that had a crimson red spiral on the back under a forest green Jonin vest that she left opened. She was also wearing a pair of knee length dark blue Capri pants and 3" heel black feminine sandles. Around her neck was a crimson red spiral locket hanging from a golden chain that she never took off.

The male, who had jumped out of the way of the attack, was wearing a brown Jonin vest over a red outfit with black ninja shoes on his feet.

Reacting quickly, the female fighter had shot forward while slipping out a Kunai from her pouch on her right thigh. There was no time for the male to dodge the attack as the kunai slash right through his throat and he dropped to the ground choking before all of his sound and movements stopped. Looking over her shoulder for a moment to make sure that he was truly dead, the red head then took to the trees to head back to the Village.

…My Line...

"Namine!" a male voice called to a red haired girl, who was just walking through the gates.

Looking towards the source of the voice, a smile appeared on the young girl's face when she noticed an all to familiar head of blonde hair.

"Minato!"

Without thinking at all, the red head jumped onto the blonde, who just laughed as the two just hugged each other.

"Hey, welcome back," he told her.

The red head giggled as she let him go though he kept his arms around her waist.

"It's good to be back," she stated with a smile.

Minato returned the smile before he leaned in as Namine stood on her tippy toes. Both of their lips meet while their eyes closed ignoring those walking by them, who just smiled at the scene of the two kissing.

"Get a room, you two!" some one from Namine's left and Minato's right ordered.

Got by surprise, the two pulled back away from each other before looking at the speaker, who turned out to be Sakura.

"Hello Sakura," Namine greeted.

"Welcome back Nami-chan," Sakura said before looking back at Minato. "How are your students doing Minato?"

Minato smiled at his former teammate and his girlfriend's best friend, who he knew was asking about Kakashi's mental health, but didn't want to be rude.

"Their doing good, but their teamwork..." he trailed off.

"That bad, huh?" Namine asked with a slight flinch.

Sakura giggled as she thought back to the Team 7 lead by Kakashi Hatake.

"I got a feeling that their about as bad the Team 7 that was once lead by Kakashi Hatake," she stated.

"Don't remind me," groaned the red head as she hide her face in Minato's Jonin flake jacket.

Said blonde laughed along with Sakura as he remembered when he was told by the Third Hokage that Namine Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno were form a different time sent back to fix all the things that went wrong. He was even more surprise to found that in the two girls' time, he and Kushina had been together AND they had a son together. When he had asked why he was being told their secret, Namine had walked up to him and stated that since they were now seeing each other that he had a right know. So without even thinking about it the blonde pulled the red head into a hug and just held her while the Third and Sakura smiled at the scene of the two. And since then their relationship had only grown stronger which Sakura was happy for her friend about as she had never looked at a man before.

It was still a bit hard for him to imagine Kakashi as a sensei to the two girls before him and that the girls didn't get along until Sakura finished her training under Tsunade-sama. The two of them joke about how they where always at each other's throats over one thing or another like how Sakura treated Naruto, the fact she was a fan girl, and that she didn't take her training seriously until said crush up and left the village for a traitor or how serious Namine was about her training, how she treated the Uchiha member of the team, and the fact Sakura thought that Namine just wanted said Uchiha for herself. It was really hard to see these two girls, who he had known since the age of 6 and who he knew wouldn't be caught died without the other back then use to be enemies, and had hated each others guts.

Looking at the way they tease, laughed, and talked with each other proved to him that he never wanted to see them glaring at the other with hatred.


	5. 5: The Lost Tower!

__**5: The Lost Tower!**__

 _ _ **Minata Namikaze: Well, here's chapter 5 everyone which is going to be the 4**__ _ _ **th**__ _ _ **Movie of Naruto Shippuden. So expect this to be long to the point that I**__ _ _ **just**__ _ _ **might make it a two parter.**__ _ _ **Before I do the Disclaimer, I would just like to ask you all a favor. If your going to review make sure that's it's in English or has the meaning of your first languages words in English next to it so that I know what your saying? Please and Thank You. Now Sakura take it away!**__

 _ _ **Sa**__ _ _ **k**__ _ _ **ura Haruno: Minata**__ ** _ **do**_** ** _ **es**_** ** _ **n't own**_** ** _ **Naruto**_** _ _ **c**__ ** _ **ause if**_** ** _ **she**_** ** _ **did then**_** ** _ **I**_** ** _ **wouldn't be a useless fan girl in pre-sh**_** ** _ **ippuden**_** ** _ **and Naruto**_** ** _ **would have his Father's smarts while keeping his Mother's personality**_** **_**and knows about seals and how to use to them**_** ** _ **.**_** **_**Yicks, that's going to give me nightmares for a whole year.**_** ** _ *****_** ** _ **Looks a bit freaked out at the thought***_**

 ** _ **Minata Namikaze:**_** ** _ **Ah, you'll get over it. Now back to the disclaimer!**_**

 ** _ **Sakura Haruno: *Rolls her eyes* Anyways, s**_** ** _ **he,**_** ** _ **however, do**_** ** _ **es**_** ** _ **own**_** ** _ **Namine Uzumaki,**_** ** _ **Arata Masato, and Hiro Mamoru along with the Masato and Mamoru Clans plus the**_** ** _ **Kekkei Genkai of the Masato Clan, the**_** ** _ **Kyoufugan**_** ** _ **.**_**

 ** _ **Minata Namikaze**_** ** _ **:**_** ** _ **Thank you, for your help**_** ** _ **Sakura**_** ** _ **.**_**

 _ **Sa**_ _ _ **k**__ _ **ura Haruno**_ ** _ **: *Shrug***_** ** _ **No problem. Though I**_** ** _ **was pretty useless to Squad 7 during my Genin days wasn't I**_** ** _ **?**_**

 ** _ **Minata Namikaze**_** _ _ **:**__ _ _ **Yuppers**__ _ _ **,**__ _ _ **and your still kinda of useless, but not by much anymore. Thank you, RA!**__

 _ _ **Sa**__ _ _ **k**__ _ _ **ura Haruno**__ ** _ **: ***_** ** _ **Pouts before l**_** ** _ **ook**_** ** _ **ing**_** ** _ **at the readers with a smile* Remember to Read and Review to let**_** ** _ **Minata**_** ** _ **know what you think.**_**

 ** _ **Minata Namikaze**_** ** _ **: Also if**_** ** _ **you**_** ** _ **don't like the twist**_** ** _ **s**_** ** _ **I make then stop reading and find something else to read plus don't leave review that's a flame or I will block you.**_**

 ** _ **Both females: Ja ne!**_**

 ** _P.S. Guest, when I did the part where Sakumo Hatake was mention, I had actually forgotten about him when I had started to write this story. I had only remembered when I brought up Kakashi-kun and I'll be honest that I felt like hitting my head against something for forgetting about the White Fang. But, hey, I'm just going to roll with it._ _Hope that answer's your question._**

...My Line...

It was early in the morning, about 5:55 am and the sun was just starting to raise in the west painting the sky a mix of pink, orange, red, and yellow. And if one was to look up at the Hokage Mountain they would see a statute of someone setting on the Second Hokage's Head while watching the sun raise. Anyone close to the Mountain and they would noticed the crimson red that made up the person's hair. But, it was calm and a bit quiet as the Villagers started to get up and go about their day as shops open up while Ninjas were either coming home, going on a mission, or going to the front lines of the war between three of the five Hidden Villages.

It was the calm, the quiet, and the beauty of the scene that had Namine Uzumaki setting on her Great Grandfather's head. The red head remembered coming up here with Naruto back before and after they became teammates only they sat on the blonde Uzumaki's Father's head as they talked and/or she was helping him plan out a prank even if she wasn't gong to get involved with pulling it.

Raising a hand up towards the sky, Namine pulled water from the atmosphere to create a ball of it hovering over her hand. The young red head then started to make the water take different shapes from the shape of a dragon or fox to the friends she made from her old time period and from this time period. This was a way the young Uzumaki trained her water element when she was bored or felt that she needed more practice and right now it was a combination of the two. She was so into her water training that the red head didn't notice some one walking up to her before they stood back and watched.

"That must be difficult to do," an all to familiar male voice spoke up from behind her making the red head to jump a foot in the air though the water was lost as it splash to the ground while soaking her hand.

"MINATO!" Namine yelled in anger as she jumped to her feet and spun around to glare at him.

Said blonde raised his hands in surround having been warned by Sakura that it's not a smart idea pissing off an Uzumaki woman. However, he did take in what she was wearing for the day. It was a mid-upper thigh length, elbow length sleeves firm fitting icy blue battle dress with slits up to her hips accessorized with a navy blue under a white fur-lined hooded ocean blue vest that has the Uzumaki Crest displayed proudly on the back leather belt that's complete with black tights. She had even added to the outfit with her by now familiar crimson red Uzumaki spiral locket that was like always hanging from a golden chain around her neck.

"I'm sorry," he apologize quickly. "I didn't mean to make you lose your focus." He started to back up as his red haired girlfriend started to step closer to him. "How about I take you to that tea house that has those sweet and spicy dumplings that you love so much as away to make it up to you?"

He watched as Namine's angry look melted into a soft expression much to his relief. The Uzumaki gave him a small grin which had him smiling as well before she had her arms wrapped around his neck. His arms came up to wrap around her waist before he pulled her closer and the two of them disappeared in a yellow flash.

...My Line...

The couple appeared outside of the Dango Restaurant that Namine had first taken Minato to when they were 13. Minato took hold of her hand and pulled her inside before pulling her to a table in the back corner of the restaurant. The two sat down across from each other to wait for a Waiter to come and take their order. During that time, the two just talked and every now and then flirted with each other which would make the other blush faintly.

"Can I help you?" a male Waiter asked as he walked up.

Minato looked up at him with a smile.

"My girlfriend here would like to have an order of your guys sweet dumplings with a cup of green tea," he told him. "And I'll take an order of your non-sweet dumplings also with a cup of green tea, please." The Waiter nodded his head and wrote down the order before he turned around to walk back to put in the orders. Once the guy was in the back room, Minato turned back to Namine, who had an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Nothing," the red head answered with a smile.

Minato returned the smile as he reached into the pockets of his pants where he wrapped his hands around a small box.

"Hey, Namine," he spoke up looking a bit nervous.

"What is it?" Namine asked him.

"There's something I want to ask you," he answered making pair of sea green orbs meet his own pair of ocean blue orbs.

"Oh?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath, Minato pulled the small box out for her to see before handing it over. Looking at it with curiosity for a bit, the red head took the box from the blonde, glanced up at him to see a small smile on his lips before she looked back at the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful ring looked like it's band was made out of white gold with a brilliant sea green diamond in the center that was surrounded by four ruby red and four ocean blue gems. All Namine could do was stare at the ring in awe, surprise, and a bit of sadness though she did wonder were Minato had gotten in.

The red head recognized the ring as the same one that her Father had used when he asked her Mother to marry him only there were four ocean blue gems that hadn't been there the last time she saw it and that the ruby red diamond was replaced with a sea green one. From what she remembered the ruby red diamond had represented her Mother's wine red eyes while the sea green gems had represented her Father's own sea green pair. With the colors reversed and the four added gems, Namine can only guessed that it was done that way so in away she had something that belonged to her Mother while at the same time it was different.

Hearing the sound of some one standing up, she lifted her head up to see Minato getting out of his chair before he walked around to stand next to her and then to her surprise the blonde got down on one knee while taking both of her hands into his own.

"Minato…?" she whispered quietly.

"Namine words can't describe how much you mean to me and how much I love you. You are my reason for living, the reason I find away to come back from dangerous missions cause the very thought of leaving you hurts to much to think about." By this time Namine had tears falling from her eyes as she looked into his own. "So I have to ask. Namine Uzumaki, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Namine answered. "Of course, I'll marry you, Minato."

Minato felt a smile come to his lips before he took the ring out of the box, took her left hand, and placed the ring on her left ring finger. As he stood up he pulled Namine up as well before pulling her in close and kissed her. Once the two broke apart from each other they sat back down to finish eating.

And once the two finished with lunch and Minato paid, they left the restaurant hand in hand. So after they walked about five blocks, both Minato and Namine split up. The blonde headed towards the training grounds where he's Genin Team was waiting for him while the red head headed towards the Forest of Death where she knew she'll be able to find Sakura and Kushina.

...My Line...

It didn't take Namine long to find Sakura and Kushina, both of whom where in the mist of a spar. Standing away from the sparing pair to watch, the other red head started to mess with her engagement ring with a small smile. It didn't take the other two long to notice her before they stop to rest. Namine greeted them as they walked over to where she stood with their things.

"So what brings you here besides the usual?" Sakura asked after she took a sip of water.

"Well..." here Namine blushed.

The blush had the other two girls looking at her in wonder.

"Does it have to do with Minato?" asked Kushina as she smirked.

"Yeah," was the quiet answer that Namine gave.

The pinkette and the Uzumaki Heiress looked at each other before looking back at the other Uzumaki.

"Alright, do Kushina and I have to put him the hospital's ICU for a month or two?" the pinkette asked while Kushina nodded her head quickly in agreement.

"NO!" Namine yelled loudly which made the other two jump in surprise. "I mean no, you both don't have to do that."

"Then what is it?" the two asked.

With a small smile, the sea green eyed girl raised her left hand where the all to familiar engagement ring proudly stood out. It was almost like it was a magnet as both Sakura and Kushina's eyes were drawn to it though something flashed in the pinkette's forest green eyes.

"It's beautiful," Kushina sighed before she blinked a few times and looked up at her fellow Uzumaki in surprise. "HE ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM!?"

"Yes," Namine giggled.

"Finally," Sakura sighed.

"Huh?"

By now the two Uzumakis were looking at her with raised eyebrows each.

"What?"

"What do you mean by finally?" asked Namine.

The young pinkette blushed as she looked at everything, but Namine.

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes," Kushina nodded.

With a sigh, Sakura looked at Namine with an apologetic look.

"Minato came up to me wanting help with picking out a ring so I might have given him, your Mother's old engagement ring," the pinkette told her. "But, I had no idea he was about to switch the colors of gems around and add four more."

Namine just looked at Sakura with a blank look before she let out a sigh as a smile appeared on her lips.

"I love it cause while it was once my Mother's ring, it's now my own with the stones in reverse," she stated with a smile as she looked at the ring.

Before anything further could be said, an ANBU appeared in front the three of them which had the girls all standing at attention.

"Namine Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno?" he asked.

"Yes," the two girls answered.

"Lord Hokage wishes to see you two in his office, but in complete ANBU gear," he stated.

"Right away," Namine agreed.

"We'll be there are soon as possible," Sakura added.

With a nod the ANBU left just as quickly as he had appeared before the pinkette and Namine told Kushina that they'll talk more when the two got back.

...My Line...

Sakura and Namine stood next to Minato, and two clan Heirs in front of the Third Hokage. The two girls were in their full on ANBU gear that they had brought back with them in scrolls that they always carried with extra change of clothes. Minato, and the two Heirs had gotten a bit of a shock when the two girls walked in wearing more modern versions of the ANBU uniforms and that Namine carried a bow and a quiver full of arrows on her back instead of the standard ANBU blade while Sakura carried a tento on her lower back.

The two girls' ANBU Uniform was a sleeveless firm fitting turtle neck black shirt under a thick strapped firm fitting gray vest, matching firm fitting black pants that were wrapped in white tape that kept them tucked in the standard black ninja sandals. They also wore elbow length fingerless black gloves with metal plates on the back of their hands under a pair of elbow length metallic gray guards that they had strapped on their arms and strapped to their calves was a pair of matching knee length metallic gray guards.

And on the side of their left shoulders where everyone could see it in red ink was the Symbol of the ANBU Black Ops as it was displayed with pride.

The two girls had their ANBU mask on the right side of their heads. Namine's mask looked like a Dragon with icy blue strips on the cheeks where her pale red markings are on her face and pale yellow swirl on the mask's forehead. Sakura's mask was different from Namine's with it resembling a panther with red mixed with pink strips running along the side of it from it's ears to the chin.

The Third looked over those standing in front of him after getting over the shock of the two girls clothes while the others also got over their own shock. The Third then went on to explain a bit of their mission to them.

"And that is the over view of your Mission," the Third told them. "Minato Namikaze, Choza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Namine Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno depart for Ouran right away."

"Understood," Minato stated. "But, Lord Third Hokage..." The two girls looked at the blonde as he walked up to the desk. "I would like to get your permission to include this Shinobi." He handed over the packet that he was holding. "Kakashi Hatake on the mission."

The two girls looked at each other in shock before looking back.

"You have something in mind for this young man?" the Hokage asked after he looked at the papers.

"I do," Minato answered. "He may still be young, but he's extremely talented."

"Very well," the Third agreed.

The five Shinobis bowed before they all left in poofs of smoke or in a swirl of water and flower petals in Namine's and Sakura's cases.

…My Line...

The six shinobis burst through the forest that they had been traveling through to land in front of a desert where they could see tell buildings off in the distance.

"That's Ouran," Minato informed them.

"Minato-sensei," Kakashi spoke up. "What well I be doing on this Mission?"

"I have something special that I want you to handle for me," the blonde answered. "Do you think that you're up to it?"

"Yes, I'll do my best," Kakashi told him with wide eyes that took all of Sakura's and Namine's will power to not huge the life out of young Kakashi while yelling kawii (Cute).

Minato smiled at his student before looking back out at Ouran.

…My Line...

It's didn't take them long to get to the city of Ouran and get debriefed on the Mission by their client. Right now Dragon AKA Namine was walking next to Minato when they heard an explosion with a look at each other, the two of them jumped into action. It wasn't long till they came upon a young teen about 16 with messy spiky sunny blonde hair like Minato's own and sharp ocean blue eyes about to be attacked by what looked like puppets. So acting quickly Minato jumped over to the boy, grabbed a hold of him, and jumped out of the way as Choza and Shibi came in and attacked.

Namine and Panther AKA Sakura were next Minato quickly where the pinkette started to run a diagnostic on the boy, but the two girls noticed the two pale red markings on both of his cheeks that took them by surprise.

"I never seen puppets like that," the boy stated as they watched.

"Seems they are powered by Chakra from the leyline," Minato informed him.

"And you guys?" the boy asked. "Who are you?"

The three of them looked up at the boy, but upon noticing the boy's face the two girls got a shock. His eyes were a different shape and he had the same markings as Namine on his face as well as the same facially shape as the Second Hokage, but there was no denying that the boy in front of them was Naruto.

"Your a Hidden Leaf Shinobi," Minato stated as he lowered his mask down a bit. "We're from the Hidden Leaf, too." He then placed the mask back in place. "We really should get that wound of yours healed right away."

"I'm already on it Captain," Sakura informed him as she started to heal the wound on Naruto's leg.

Once she was finished, Sakura wrapped it to be on the safe side.

"There that should do it," she told him.

"Thanks," Naruto thanked her. "But, you didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

"Sorry, I can't tell you that," Minato answered him.

"Then can you at least tell me where we are?" Naruto asked him.

"This is Ouran," Minato answered.

Naruto's eyes widen a bit in shock.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Are you kidding me? That's impossible." It was then that he took noticed of the bit of blonde hair he could see on the man he was talking to before he eyes moved to the red haired woman in a more modern outfit. 'It can't be.'

"We don't have time to go into all the details," Minato explained to him. "But, the short version is we're here because we have a mission to complete." Minato, Sakura, and Namine all stood up and walked over to the other two. "I need you to leave the City until it's done. I'll tell you more then. Look you can find the main gate if you turn left up there." Naruto stared in surprise. "Ok? Do I have your promise?"

"But..." Naruto started before they all vanished quickly.

...My Line…

The two girls let out a sigh while shaking their heads as the three boys jumped in front of Naruto and a young red haired girl.

"So you didn't keep your promise at all," Minato stated making the two girls face palm before joining them.

"Hey, I had no choice," Naruto told him. "I saw this girl fall off that tower what was I surprise to do?"

To the shock of Naruto and the others, the red head ANBU reached out from behind and smacked Minato upside the head.

"And he didn't promise shit," she added. "It was more like you ordering him then asking him to promise you that he'll leave, Baka."

Minato just rubbed the back of his head while the other red haired girl ran in front of them.

"Excuse me?" she asked as she faced them. "Just who are you people?"

"Hold on?" Naruto asked. "Don't tell me, your here to assassinate her."

Once again, the two girls let out a sigh as Naruto charged at Minato and tried to attack him only for the other blonde to get behind him and grab a hold of the teen.

'No matter how different Naruto looks, he's personality is still the same,' Sakura thought fondly.

"Look just relax," Minato told him. "Don't get the wrong idea. We're here to protect the Queen, too."

...My Line...

"Puppets attacks out of nowhere, the ruins of Ouran suddenly turning into this amazing city," Naruto stated. "I don't have any clue what's going on here. If you know something then please guys...Just tell me?"

"I guess it can't be helped," Minato said after he and his team had shared a silent conversation. "I hate to do this and I can't tell you everything." Minato reached up to his mask making Naruto's eyes widen. "But, I'll tell you what you need to know." Minato and his team took off their masks. "The Leaf Village sent us here on a top secret mission. You're right about one thing. This isn't the Ouran that you know, but if my guess about this is correct then you came from Ouran in the future."

"The Future?" Naruto asked a bit confused. "THE FUTURE!?" He then got a bit of a good look at the Minato and Namine before his eyes widen a bit more. "Well, hell."

"Yeah," Minato answered/agreed. "I didn't want to tell you anything because if some one from the future alters something from this era then the events of History can be changed. This is ruffly twenty years before your own time. And another shinobi from the future came here six years ago. Like you, he suddenly found himself here. He's name is Mukade."

"Huh?" Naruto stated with surprise. "The guy my team and I are after has the same name!" Sakura and Namine giggled as Naruto had a freak out. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND ANY OF THIS AT ALL!"

"Please, just tell me what happened to you?" Minato asked. "We'll start from there. You'll maybe able to learn something."

"The four of us, we followed Mukade to the leyline," Naruto started to explain. "But, before we could stop him, he adsorbed the Jutsu formula into his body. And then..."  
"Both you and Mukade must have somehow been carried backwards in time by the transportation technique," explained Minato.

"I still don't really get it," informed the future blonde. "So does that mean that I can never go back home?"

"Hmm," Minato hummed in thought. "You said that he adsorbed the Jutsu formula into his body, right? Maybe if you defeat Mukade time well correct itself and return to the future."

"You think so?" Naruto asked in excitement.

"I'm not sure," Minato answered. "But, either way, we must bring Mukade down. Or all of time well be disrupted."

"Wait!" Naruto yelled. "I remember now!" The blonde then run about to Minato and got a bit up in his face. "I knew it. That's why you look so familiar." Naruto moved back and smiled. "I never thought that I would get to meet my own Father while he was still a teen." Minato could only look at the blonde in surprise though now that he had a good look at the other blonde he noticed the similarities they both shared. Though he got the biggest surprise when Naruto looked over at Namine. "No way!" Now Naruto was all in the red head's face. "Man, how in the world did Dad manage to land you? You totally beautiful Mom. Of course not that you're not beautiful in my time cause you are, but I didn't think I would see what you looked like as a teen."

"HUH?" both Minato and Namine yelled in shock as they turned bright red while Sakura started to laugh like no tomorrow.

"Now that's a funny thing to say," Shibi stated as he looked from Minato and Namine to Naruto. "As both Namine-san and Minato-san are still only dating and I don't think that our team leader has yet to purpose to his girlfriend."

"But, he came from the future so it's a different now for him," Choza remembered Shibi.

"That's enough about the future," Minato told them. "It's dangerous knowing about it. To much can lead us to change history.

"Agreed," the red head second while nodding her head quickly. 'Though from the sounds and looks of things is that the Naruto in front of us has had a different up bring then the Naruto that I remember.'

"The Power of the leyline is deep under ground beneath Ouran," Minato started to explain. "Mukade is using that power to develop formable puppet soldiers."

Naruto's ocean blue eyes widen in surprise at the explanation.

"Yeah that's right," Naruto agreed. "Mukade said..."

"Enough!" the Queen ordered. "I demand that you stop speaking such lies!" Namine and Sakura shared a look with each other. "It wasn't some evil Shinobi named Mukade that appeared here in the city 6 years ago. It was a good man named Anrokuzen. And today Anrokuzen is my Minister and has faithfully carried out my Mother's wishes." Everyone looked at the poor girl in front of them. "He loves peace, he would never develop Military weapons, and I won't stand for you speaking ill will of him!"

"I bag your pardoned your Majesty," Minato told her. "I don't mean to upset you, but this man has been deceiving you."

The Queen gasped in shock at what she was hearing.

"I refuse to believe such tails," she stated before she then pointed a finger at Naruto. "In fact if anyone is suspicious it's you!"

Naruto stared in surprise as the Queen turned around and started to walk away.

"Hey!" he called out. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to go ask him about this myself," the Queen answered.

This had Sakura and Namine face palming in annoyance and disbelief.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto once again called out. "You almost got killed a little while ago! Wait, I'm going to...Ugh!" The Queen just kept on running not at all looking back. "Mukade is behind it!"

"I think we should split up," Minato suggested making Naruto to look back at him. "I want you to stay with Queen Sara and keep her safe."

"Look Dad, I don't like guarding Sara at all, but my real mission is capture Mukade," Naruto explained. "This inter mass got started because my team let him get away in the first place."

"It would be better if we look for him," Minato told him. "We're familiar with the city. Besides we can't include you in a mission that's already in progressed." Naruto looked at him in surprise. "You should know that since your Hidden Leaf Shinobi and my Son. Plus protecting Sara is just as important."

"Alright," Naruto said with a smile. "I see what you mean, Dad. You convinced me. We can't forget about Sara when her life's on the line."

Naruto then stared in surprise when Minato held out one of his special kunais.

"Here," he said as Naruto walked up to him.

"Huh?" Naruto asked as he took the Kunai. "But, if I remember right then this kunai is your special kunai, right?"

"That's right," Minato answered with a smile. Naruto looked at the kunai making those around him to blink a few times. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"It's just that..." Naruto started as he looked thoughtful before he unzipped his Chunin vest that the two girls were just now noticing and moved it so that they can see the inside where a familiar seal formula was shown. "You had this Chunin vest made especially for me with one of your Flying Raijin formulas inside."

Namine had by that time moved forward and took a good look at the formula with a thoughtful look.

"It seems that this formula can be used...well..." She looked over at Minato confused. "How do I say this?"

"I'm guessing that no matter the time that I can still use that formula," Minato finished her thought. "So that when ever he's in need I can come to his aid immediately."

"Yes," the red head nodded.

The blonde smiled at his fiancee before taking back the kunai.

"Say, Dad, I..."

"You better get going Kid," Minato interrupted. "We're working against time here."

"Oh," Naruto sighed. "Okay, see ya later."

"Make sure that you take good of Sara," Minato told him.

They all watched as Naruto took off to find the Queen before they vanished.

...My Line...

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" a female voice yelled as a dragon made of water appeared over head.

Naruto and Sara watched in surprise and awe as the dragon hit a lot of the puppets and destroyed them with ease just as some bombs went off and destroyed more. Just then the five Leaf ANBU appeared in front of them and Minato took off his mask to look at the two.

"Hey, your alright?" Minato asked them.

Just then more explosions went off as Sakura jumped into air with her right leg raised over her head.

"CHA!" the pinkette yelled before she brought her leg down and when her heel hit the ground, it exploded into pieces.

"What?" the puppet Mukade asked in shock.

"Looks like the plan worked," Minato smirked as Namine felt like laughing as she noticed Kakashi out of the corner of her eyes lacing the place with paper bombs. "Get Queen Sara out of here!"

"Right," Naruto agreed. "Come on Sara. Hurry!" The Queen looked at him in surprise. "Get the captives and get to safety fast."

"Oh, yeah," Sara said before turning. "Right!"

Namine quickly flew through a set of hand signs.

"Water Style: Gunshot!" she yelled once she finished the hand signs.

The Uzumaki kneads her chakra to convert it into water before she then spits it out in the form of condensated balls of water that traveled as high-speeds. She made sure to aim at the puppets and destroyed them.

"Shadow Clan Jutsu!" Naruto called out once Sara left while both Namine and Sakura kept an eye on Kakashi as a clone of Naruto appeared next to him. "Alright let's go this."

"You got it," the clone agreed before it started to form the Rasengan for the real Naruto.

"Damn you, Sara!" Mukade cried out. "You won't escape."

He turned to try and go after her when Naruto leapt up into the air with the blue ball of chakra in hand.

"RASENGAN!"

The red head couldn't help, but smirk as she watched Naruto send the creep flying into a wall. The group of ANBU all joined Naruto when the thing that once was Mukade twitched and moved his head.

"Wow, he can still move," Naruto gasped.

"Don't let your guard down," Minato told him as more explosions started to go off. "We can't be sure what else this guy is capable of."

They all watched as the puppet fall to the ground.

"Don't think that I'm done with you yet," Mukade told them before they all watched in stun silences as he used parts of the other puppets to fix himself. "Didn't I tell you that in here my power is infinite?!"

"I've had enough!" Naruto yelled before he made the cross sign. "Multie Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Five Naruto's appeared all carrying Chakra Blades before they all run and jump up onto Mukade and started to jam the blades into his puppet body (Dear RA, it's like Sasori all over again). However, it did nothing against him and he managed to throw the clones off.

"Choza go!" Minato ordered.

"Got it!" Choza agreed before rushing forward. "Partial Expansion Jutsu!"

Namine created a Shadow Clone before the two red heads flew through signs as Choza's right arm turned bigger then his body and sent Mukade flying.

"Namine!"

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" the real Namine yelled pulling the water from the air around them.

"Lighting Style: Lighting Dragon Jutsu!" the clone of the red head called out next as a dragon made completely of lighting appeared at the same time as a water dragon.

"Water and Lighting Combination Style: Lighting Water Dragon!" the two of them yelled together as the two dragon's combined.

Mukade let out a scream of pain as he was hit by the dragon while Namine's clone vanished.

"How dare you," he growled.

"Shibi!"

"Ninja Art: Beetle Spear!"

Both Sakura and Namine shuddered as Shibi used his Bug Ninjutsu though they did think that it was useful.

"What is this?" Mukade asked as the bugs completely surrounded him.

They all watched as Mukade fall to the floor where it created a hug hole in the ground where they all walked up to it to look.

"We did it," sighed Naruto, but just then purple Chakra threads appeared from the hole and started to pull piece of the broken puppets towards it. "Not again."

"Witness my ultimate power," Mukade's voice spoke up. "Boundless, merciless, and thirsty for your blood." Namine let out a sigh before she shook her head. "My Puppet army." The Leaf Ninjas watched as a new puppet was created. "This is now my new flash and bone."

All six of them stared in surprise for a bit before the ground started to shake.

"What's that?" Naruto asked.

They all quickly moved back as the puppet stood up and towered over them. It was then that Naruto created more Shadow Clones and watched as all of them jumped onto the thing before they disappeared. The five of them then quickly followed after.

...My Line...

"I don't get it," Naruto started. "Why is he so determined to stop Sara?"

"Your right," Minato agreed as he appeared next to the other blonde. "There must be a reason that he's so focused on her." He then looked at his Son. "So Naruto, you'll have to protect Sara a little longer."

"What?"

"There's something that we have to do," Minato told him.

"You can count on me, Dad," the younger of the two agreed.

"Alright then."

"I'm on it," informed Naruto.

Before Minato left to join his teammates.

...My Line...

"Sorry, we're late," Minato told Naruto as he and his team appeared.

"Hey."

"Naruto!" they heard the Queen called out making them all turned around and stared in shock as Sara destroyed her clothes. "I know that I can protect all of my people if I stop the leyline at it's source."

"That's it," Naruto stated in shock as he pointed at her. "That's why Mukade wants to stop you so badly."

"You know the guardian where I first saw you?" she asked him. "The power of the leyline can't reach there so Anrokuzen won't be able to get to close."

Choza turned to face her with a smile.

"That'll work," he agreed.

"Nice one," the young blonde added.

"Alright," Sara nodded before she turned to those behind her. "Please listen, I know a safe place away from the leyline so let's head there right now. If we can reach it that monster won't be able to get us."

"That's go!"

"Sure! We're all with you!"

"Yes, that's right!"

The group of people started to cheer while Namine and Sakura shot forward as the puppet Mukade started to get up.

"CHERRY BLOSSOM IMPACT!" Sakura yelled just as her foot made contact with the ground.

Just like before, the ground exploded into piece that had the giant puppet stumbling from the attack.

"Water Style: Water Tornado!" Namine yelled before she utilize the water in the atmosphere to create a spinning water vortex around herself.

With a simple thought, Namine had the vortex of water start attacking Mukade with a lot of power that knocked his puppet body to the ground.

"Sara!" Mukade called out making them all to look as he got back up again. "I can't allow you to live any longer."

"Go on Sara," Naruto ordered her. "Don't give up! Find the courage to do this!"

"I will," Sara told them before she turned back to her people. "Come on everyone! Hurry!"

The Leaf Ninjas all faced Mukade with glares as Sara and the group of people quickly left.

"There's no way, you'll be able to get past me," Naruto growled.

"Wait," Choza told him as he walked forward. "It's a job for my team to do."

"Huh?"

Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"Guard Sara," Shibi added. "It'll save time if we split up the duties like that."

The two older Shinobis moved forward to face Mukade while Sakura and Namine stood back.

"Come on, you guys!" Naruto growled at them. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry Naruto," Minato informed making the younger blonde to look at him. "He's powerful. We have to put up as many lines of defense as possible."

"Yeah, but..."

"Listen to your Father, Naruto-kun," Namine slightly scolded.

Sakura walked forward to stand with Shibi and Choza cause she knew that she might have started laughing and it was so not the time.

"Have faith in us," Choza stated. "Now let's go!"

"Ok, let's do this!" Minato added.

"Good luck," Naruto told the three as Minato and Namine took off. "I'm counting on ya."

"Sara!" Mukade growled as he stood up again. "I won't let you get to that leyline!"

"Oh, shut up!" they all heard Sakura yell before it was followed by what sounded like the ground breaking even more just before the walls covered the sound once they were inside.

...My Line...

Sara lead the ground of civilians under the ground as Naruto, Namine, and Minato followed. Just then what looked like a small swarm of bugs came towards the older blonde making all the shinobis to stop. Minato then held out his hand and the bugs landed on it before spelling out a massage to them.

"Thought so," Minato sighed.

"What is is? What's the matter?"

"Mukade," Minato answered. "He's absorbing all the aura of the leyline. Unless we are able to seal it off he'll have an infinite amount of Chakra."

"Seriously?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"Even if he does have that much Chakra there's always a weakness somewhere," added Minato.

Just then rocks started to fall around them making everyone to look up to see Mukade moving towards.

"Anrokuzen."

"Sara, get everyone out!" Naruto yelled at her.

"Right," she agreed before looking at those behind her. "Come on!"

"Got to hold him off until Sara get's everyone to safety," Naruto told his younger Parents.

Just as he was about to create a Shadow Clone, Namine stepped forward which had the two blondes looking at her.

"I seriously hate this guy," growled the red haired Kunoichi as she was doing hand signs. "Water Style: Destruction Torrent!" A water vortex created in the palm of her right hand before she then blasted forward creating a spiraling wall of water that attacked Mukade. This allowed her to pull Chakra into her legs and fist before she used the Chakra her legs to jump up towards the puppet thing while pulling her arm back. "Never piss off an Uzumaki!"

Naruto and Minato sweatdropped as they watched Namine send Mukade through the tower he was crawling and also through the wall on the other side.

"Mom's scary," the younger blonde swallowed.

"You have no idea son," stated Minato.

Just as the red head landed, Mukade reappeared at the same time as Naruto creating a Shadow Clone that helped him in making a Rasengan. This of course took Minato by surprise though it really shouldn't have before the younger of the two shot forward.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled only for Mukade's tail to hit him and knock him back.

"Naruto!" Namine yelled as Mukade went to pierce through the Future Shinobi.

She, however, let out a sigh of relief when Minato got to him in time and moved out of the way. The two then appeared on the steps below where they had just been not to long ago before Namine joined them.

"I'll take over from here," Minato informed him. "You have to keep Sara safe."

"No way!"

"You can't fight him head on," Minato stated as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder's. "But, I have a way of uncovering what his weakness might be. So please go.' Naruto scowled, but knew that his younger looking Father was right. Minato then turned Namine, who had been looking over over Naruto. "Namine, I want you to go with him."

"What?" she asked in surprise as she looked up at him. "But, Minato..."

"Listen," he told her. "You need to conserve your Chakra." He then held up a hand when it looked like she was about to argue. "I know that being Uzumaki means that you have more Chakra then others minus a Jinchuuriki, but that doesn't mean that you won't run out eventually." The red head looked down knowing that he was right. "So go."

"Right," the two agreed before Naruto started to leave.

Namine, however, pulled Minato into a kiss before she moved to follow after Naruto.

"Make sure that you come back unharmed Minato," she ordered. "Or I'll put you in the ICU for a month!"

Minato laughed nervously as he watched her leave before looking back at Mukade with a glare.

...My Line...

"There's an inner gardens through those doors behind me," Sara informed them. "And the power of the leyline can't get inside!"

Both Naruto and Namine looked up to see Mukade coming towards them.

"He's almost here," Naruto told them. "Hurry Sara!"

"Right!" Sara agreed as she turned towards the door and tried to get open. "No, it's…"

"What is it?" one of the women asked as she moved forward.

"The in path to the towers falling must have jammed the lock," Sara informed. "It won't open."

"It what?"

"Move out of the way!" Namine's voice sounded as Naruto moved to slow down Mukade.

Both Sara and the woman quickly got out of the way just before the Uzumaki's fist made connect with the stone door, however, just as her fist hit the doors, the ground shock violently which knocked stones down around them and everyone off their feet.

"My beloved!" the woman shouted once they were able to stand again.

Sara looked around at her people while Namine scowled at the door that remained even with her super strength as the Queen looked down.

"AHH!" she heard Naruto yell before her head snapped up to watch Naruto as he fought. "I'm never going to stop!"

"Naruto," she whispered.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Sara then stood up and moved back to the door where she started to bang her fist on it.

"Please, it has to open!" she cried. "Please!" Everyone watched as Sara finally stopped banging. "Open."

Just then the blade that Naruto and given her started to glow purple making her to look at it in surprise. She then followed a threw trail of it pointed to what looked like a lock making her narrow her eyes before Sara then placed the blade into and to everyone's surprise the stone lining of the door turned purple. Namine watched just as surprise when Sara's people rushed to help her open the door before she turned her attention the fighting. With a sigh she moved to help Naruto, but stopped then she heard cheering and so she looked back to see that the doors and had opened.

"Please hurry and get inside everyone!" Sara ordered before they all ran in.

With a small smile, Namine closed her eyes for a bit before turning and glaring at Mukade, who was beating Naruto.

"Naruto, you might want to move!" the sea green eyed girl yelled at him as she went through hand signs. "Lightning Style!" A whirling vortex of wind and electricity started to gather around Namine before it take on the form of a dragons head and was covering the area in front of her. "Thunder Dragon Tornado Jutsu!"

The Uzumaki watched with amusement as Mukade tried to dodge only for the lighting that was jumping out of the vortex to still hit him making the puppet man to cry out in pain. However despite this Mukade managed to get a hold of Naruto and sent him to the ground just Sara came running up.

"Naruto!"

"Damn it," the blonde growled.

"Everyone made it into the inner gardens safely," Sara informed him.

"That's great," Naruto said with a smile.

"I found you, Sara!" Mukade growled.

Namine walked up to them while keeping in an eye on the guy.

"Well, doesn't he just sound like a creeper," she mumbled quietly that only Sara and Naruto heard her.

"So not the time Mother," groaned Naruto.

"Just as I thought," Sara spoke up as they watched. "With the source of the leyline remains opened Anrokuzen well have unlimited power." She then looked back at Naruto. "No matter what, I'm going to have go shut it down."

"Yeah," agreed Naruto. "It's up to you."

"Right," Sara agreed as she ran with Namine following while Naruto moved to hold off Mukade.

"And I'll make sure that he doesn't follow you!" Naruto yelled before he rushed in again.

The Uzumaki looked back at Naruto with sadden eyes before looking forwarded again as she followed Sara.

'Minato, Naruto.'

...My Line...

Once the two girls made to the room where the leyline was, Sara closed the door before looking at the source.

"I'll stop the source of the leyline's power," Sara stated.

"Hurry, Queen Sara," Namine told her. "I don't know how much longer Naruto well be able to hold off Mukade."

"Right," the Queen of Ouran nodded before she took off towards the source with the Uzumaki right behind her.

However, just as they almost reached it, the door was destroyed as Naruto was sent through it.

"Naruto!" both females yelled as they looked back.

"What's the matter Leaf brat?" Mukade asked.

"Damn it," growled Naruto as he got up. "I don't have much Chakra left."

"Are you finished already?"

"NARUTO!" Namine yelled as she started to run towards the younger ninja as quickly as she could.

"DIE!" growled Mukade as he went to finish the blonde off.

However, to Namine's surprise and relief Minato managed to get to him in time and got them both out of harms away.

"Minato!"

Blue orbs meet the Uzumaki's own eyes for a moment before he looked back at the other blonde.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Ok, I'll strike at his weak spot. When I do hurl your Rasengan right at it."

"I can't," Naruto informed him. "I can't infused anymore Chakra."

"I'll give you some of my strength," Minato told him.

"Won't work," stated Naruto. "Unless we have the same affinity for Wind Chakra cause otherwise it'll harm us both."

"Then I guess, it's a good thing that I've got an affinity for Wind Chakra," Minato smiled at him.

"Huh?"

"Come on," Minato stated. "Just put out your right hand."

"Ok," Naruto agreed before doing just that, however, he got the shock of his life as Minato made a Rasengan appear.

"So you still have some Chakra left do you?" Mukade asked.

Namine glanced back at Sara before looking over at the leyline making the other red head to nod before she took off for it just as Minato made a Rasengan as well.

"A green Rasengan?" Naruto asked.

'That's new,' Namine finished in her thoughts.

Then both Naruto's and her own surprise both Rasengans started to grow in size.

"No way," breathed the younger blonde. "How is that possible?"

"Cause when similar chakra natures merge they strength each other. And that happens the end resolute is..." Namine almost felt like face palming. "An Ultimate Supreme Rasengan."

However, this time she really did while shaking her head in disbelief at the name as the two Rasengans merged together.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked as he and Minato were surrounded by blue and green chakra.

"This is it," answered Minato. "Ultimate Supreme Rasengan." (Does anyone besides me find that name stupid or something?)

"Whatever that jutsu is, I'll still send you to hell and Sara's next," growled at the two blondes. Namine could do nothing, but watch in horror as Mukade became even stronger then before. "Now I shill reveal to you, my must powerful Jutsu." He had finished charging up just Sara made it to the leyline. "Leyline Ultimate Dragon Fire Jutsu!" (Ok, so it's not just Minato that can't name a Jutsu to save their lives.) The attack missed the two blondes cause they had jumped into the air though that still made Sara gasp as she watched before turning back. "What?"

Mukade turned around to see that the two Shinobis were unharmed. Minato then ran out of the swirling vortex of chakra and jump into the air.

"Shuriken Shadow Clone!" he yelled as he throw a few shurikens that multiple at Mukade that ended up hitting the puppet in the chest which showed Mukade.

"My Regeneration Jutsu," cried Mukade.

"Naruto!" Minato yelled. "He's weak spot is right there!"

"What have you done Sara?"

"I trust you to finish this up," Minato told him before moving out of the way.

"Ok," agreed Naruto. "You got it!"

Naruto then started to charge forward while still inside the chakra vortex.

"No!" Mukade yelled. "I won't lose to you!"

The others all watched as Mukade tried to fight back, but the chakra that surrounded Naruto was protecting the blonde.

"Supreme Rasengan!" Naruto yelled before he drilled right through Mukade's arm. (Like Father, like son, I guess.)

"What?" Mukade asked in shock before Naruto drilled right through him as well. "My plan. The Five Great Nations. No this can't be happening. I was going to rewrite history!" Namine was surprised that he can still move. "If I fall then so will you! All of you will perish along with the leyline!"

Just then he blew up before he fall into the leyline which then turned red.

"That's not good," Minato breathed as they looked down. "The leyline is going out of control."

"SARA! QUICK RUN!"

Namine turned around to face Sara before jumping over to her fellow red head and grabbing her just as the ground started to break apart. However, just as Naruto and Minato reached the two the ground fell away.

"Wood Style!" a voice yelled.

To their shock wood grabbed a hold of them before they placing there the leyline source was. Once they were able to move, the group of four walked out and look up to see three others.

Namine recognized Kakashi and Yamato, but not the third, who was in full on ANBU gear, however it was more modern like hers and Sakura's own gear.

"Captain Yamato!" Naruto yelled. "Onii-san!"

'Onii-san,' thought the Uzumaki in surprise.

Just then Sara noticed something as well.

"Everyone?"

The group all looked over to see Sara's people along with Shibi, Sakura, and Choza. Just then Yamato, Kakashi, and the ANBU.

"That was a close one," sighed Yamato.

"Got that right," the ANBU agreed with him.

They then looked over to see the leyline raising and rocks falling before Minato walked up to Naruto.

"I have an idea on how to stop this," he told them. "I'm going to completely seal the leyline."

"Huh?"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed with a nod before they all watched as he run up.

"Seal," Minato ordered before he pushed his three pronged kunai into the place where they drew the leyline's power from.

Everyone watched as it was sealed while the red turned green and the rocks stopped falling. Just then to the surprise of the others, Naruto, Yamato, and the ANBU started to glow.

"What is this?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"With Anrokuzen dead and the sealing formula in place again," Minato started to explain. "The pinjala of time has started to swing back. So the three of you are about to be return to your own era." Minato came to stop next to Namine, who took his hand into her own. "Kakashi, you completed your mission I see."

"Kakashi...sensei?" Naruto asked in surprise as he looked young child.

"Yeah, I sure did," agreed Kakashi as he completely ignored Naruto. "And I also saved this Hidden Leaf Shinobi and ANBU." He was pointing at the two. "They were out cold by the front gate not a care in the world." Then to his shock both Yamato and the ANBU hit him on the head. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

"Well, your always picking on me," Yamato informed him. "So I figured that I couldn't pass up the chance."

"Same here," agreed the ANBU.

"What?" Kakashi asked confused.

Yamato completely ignored Kakashi and bowed to Minato.

"I'm honored to have meet you before you became so well known."

Naruto rolled his eyes only to have the ANBU bop him on the head as well.

"Ow, Onii-san!"

"Troublemaker," the ANBU sighed before he looked at Namine and Minato. "I'm sorry for all the trouble that my Otouto has caused."

"Otouto?" Namine asked. "Just who are you?"

Naruto smirked as the ANBU removed his mask that was shaped like a fox along with his hood to reveal a Minato look alike only his eyes were a sea green and just like Naruto, he had two pale red markings on his cheeks.

"I'm Namikaze-Uzumaki Tobirama," he answered with a smile before pointing to Naruto. "This knucklehead's older Brother."

All Namine and Minato could do was stare at their older Son in shock while they could hear Sakura laughing loudly at them.

"Anyways," Minato shock his head. "It's time to go."

"So, y-your really leaving?" Sara asked Naruto.

"Yeah," smiled Naruto. "But, Sara, don't you realize? You did what you had to do. Your an awesome Queen. So even if we're not here I know that your going to do just fine."

"Naruto, I'll never forget you," Sara told him.

"But, we don't want to change history," Minato told her. "It'll be best if we erase all memory of this. So I'm going to use a jutsu formula and make everyone forget. Are you ready?"

"Wait, hold on?" Naruto asked. "You said that you'll take to me after the mission was complete!"

"I did," agreed Minato. "But, I didn't mean right now. We'll meet again one day. That's for sure." Naruto moved forward towards Minato only for his Brother to hold him and shake his head as if telling Naruto to drop it. "I know that day well come when we'll meet again." Naruto looked sadden as Minato slammed his head on the ground. "Surpass!"

A seal formula appeared under Minato's hand as they all watched.

"Naruto, thank you," Sara told him. "You are right. Ouran may end up in ruins, but I'll still have the most important part the people of this city. I'll continued to do whatever I have to for the sake of my people. Because that's what you taught me to do Naruto."

Naruto looked at her with a bit of surprise and sadness before smiling.

"Yeah, Sara!" agreed the blonde. "As long as you stay gutsy like that then you'll can achieve anything."

Yamato gave a small wave to Kakashi while Tobirama just smiled as his parents before they vanished.

...My Line...

It didn't take long for the six Shinobis to return from Ouran after their mission and right now, one could find them standing in front of the Hokage.

"So did your mission to Ouran go will?" he asked.

"Yes, Lord Hokage," Minato answered with a nod.

"Good, then dismissed," the Third ordered.

All together the six Shinobis left the office to head home and rest, however, both Namine and Minato had other ideas. It didn't take long for both her and Minato to end up at his place, naked, and in his bed making love to each other.


End file.
